Mohabat Zindagi hy
by Love For Cid
Summary: Sachvi story Which describe their love Care and also hate for Love . Chapter 6 updated with full Sachvi moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends How are you all ???****Sachvi Fan now your wait is Over Because this Story is Sachvi story Which describe their love Care and also hate for Love .****Hope so you all like it .**

**Dear Navuuu I will try my best that story write According to your idea but with little Changings hope so you like it** .

**D****ear Sachvi fan now read and Review the Story and tell me that how is it ???**

**Now Come to the Story ...**

**Singhania Villas **

**9 AM**

Everyone Busy in their daily routine . The Clock rings at 9 am .

**In Kitchen**

9 buj gye Malka beti jldi kru Baba ki Coffee bna di na mujy unhein abi un ki Coffee dy kr ani ha agar thori si bhi deri hu gyi na tu baba bina Coffee ky hi meeting ky liya chly jayen gy .

**Malka : **Lijya Baba Coffee ready ha aup kahein tu mein Sahb ku dy aoa .

Nahin beta aysa kabi na krna tum bus jldi sy mujy du mein abi unhein coffee dy kr ata hu .

When Alarm bell rings a person wake up and see all around .

Person to himself :

Ik aur nayi Subha New Day New Life lekin mery liya is sub mein kuch bhi new nahin and the person go to the washroom for freshen up .

Someone Knocked the Door

Person open the door and Said

Kitna bar bola aup ko knock ki Zarort nahin Coffee rakh dijya mein breakfast nahin kru ga meeting ha jldi jana ha and the person again busy with his files and sipping his coffee and he finishes his coffee with in two minutes and again engrossed in his work .

**After Sometime :**

Same Person calling to everyone

Baba, Bua, Maa kidr hein sub .

With hear his voice A young girl and boy who's busy with their College assignments with little Nok Jok .

Boy Suddenly stand up and said :

Yeah tu Bhaiya ki voice ha itni sbo aur abi tu Bua, Maa koi bhi ghar nahin Oh God .

**Girl : **Kia hua Nikhil .

**Nikhil : **Purvi tum yahin ruko mein abi ata hoon .

**Purvi : **Chlu mein tumhari kuch help krti hu .

**Nikhil : **Nahin Purvi tum Bhaiya ku nahin janti abi tu wesy bhi Maa r Bua ghar pr nahin ha asey mein agar tum asey jao gi tu woh aur ghusa hu jayen gy tum bus yahin ruko mein abi ata hoon just wait .

On the Other hand one Boy taking Shower when he hears the voice of Big Brother .

**Boy : **Bade Bhaiya ki Voice lgta ha Bua aur Maa ghar nahin ha chal kr dekhna hu ga inhein kia hua .

Nikhil comes in the Lounge and his brother also comes and both ask to each other .

Bhaiya ku kia hua ???

**Nikhil : **I think Dushuyant bhaiya chal kr dekhna hu ga auj tu bhaiya ki meeting ha tu wo asey chila kiyun rahy hein .

Both go to his room and see the room condition The room which is always clean and well arranged at that time the view of this room is fully messy all cloths Scattered on everywhere and the Person Shouted Meri blue Shirt kahan hy mujy auj meeting ky liya wohi shirt chaya .

**Nikhil : **Bhaiya aup side hu mein dekhta hoon .

**Person : **Koi faida nahin choty mein sub jaga dekh chuka hoon Maa aur bua kidr hein unhein hi pata hu ga .

**Dushuyant : **Wo Maa tu ghar pr nahin ha wo tu ...

**Person : **What Maa ku is time muj sy zyada zrori kam aur kiya hu skta ha .

**Nikhil : **Aup ruko mein unhein call krta hu .

**Purvi : **Kafi der hu gyi Nikhil aya nahin chal kr dekhti hoon yeah kisi sa pochti hoon .

Are haan Malka sa pochti hoon .

Purvi comes in the Kitchen and ask to Malka .

Malka kia hua ha sub khariyat tu ha yeah abi kon chila raha tha .

**Malka : **Purvi madam wo bade Sahb ku un ki favorite shirt chaya wohi nahin mil rahi isi liya woh asey chila rahy hein .

**Purvi : **Ajib insan ha ik shirt na milny pr asey hungama kon krta ha .

Madam yeah Laundary sy kprey aya hein ly lein .

**Malka : **Haan bhaiya ati hoon .

Something click in Purvi's mind and she said Malka tum yahin ruko mein kprey collect krti hu .

Purvi Collect all the cloths and thinks :

Kamal hy just 3 shirts aysa krti hu ja ker Nikhil ku btati hu .

Nikhil comes outside the room and see purvi come in .

**Nikhil : **Purvi tum yahan kiya kr rahi hu aur yeah Bhaiya ki Shirts tumhary pas Thank God mujy du mein abi unhein dy kr ata hu .

**Purvi : **Haan chlu .

**Dushuyant : **Purvi kiyun mrwana hy tum yahin rko Nikhil ja raha hy na .

Person also comes Outside and Dushuyant Push Purvi with wall .

**Nikhil : **Bhaiya yeah rahi ap ki Shirts .

**Person : **Yahan abi kon tha .

**Nikhil : **Bhaiya wo yahan pr thi ...

**Person : **Kon thi yahan .

**Dushuyant : **Are Bhaiya Koi nahi woh Malka thi aup ki Shirts deny ayi thi ab chaliya meeting ky liya late hu raha ha .

**Nikhil : **Purvi tum chlo mery sath bola tha na wahan nahi ana .

Nikhil tumhary is bahi ku girls sy problem kiya ha kiya yeah kisi larki ku apny pas nahin dekh skty .

**Nikhil : **Haan kuch aysa hi ha Maa aur Bua ky ilawa bhaiya ki life mein kisi bhi larki ky liya koi space nahin tum chlu hamein asingment complete krni ha .

**Purvi : **Nikhil abi mujy jana ha Maa ki call ayi ha unhein kuch kam ha hum kl College mein isey complete krein gy bye .

**Purvi Home**

**Purvi's Mother : **Purvi beta dekh mein aub tery College ka sub manage nahin kr skti tujy koi Nokri tu krni hu gi na Shukla G ny tery liya bht achi nokri btayi ha .

**Purvi : **Lekin maa aup samjti kiyun nahin Kisi ki PA ki job mein nahin kr skti .

**Purvi Mother : **Beta sirf 3 mahiny hein agar tujy nokri pasand na ayi tu chor dena dekh mery liya wesy bhi aub teri prhayi aur ghar ka khrch sub sath nahin chalta meri tbiat thk nahin rehti aub tujy hi sub dekhna ha .

**Purvi : **Thek ha Maa mein kl chli jao gi office aup ky liya yeah bhi kr lu gi .

**Next Day**

Purvi is ready for Office when her Mother comes and see towards Purvi and Said :

Purvi yeah tu ny kiya pahen rkha hy wohi Kurti aur trouser pata tha mujy aur asey bina make up jldi sa ja mein ny tery liya kprey rkhy hn woh phen ly aur jldi sa make up kr ly .

**Purvi : **Maa please woh jeans aur top woh sub dressing mein nahin kr skti but her Mother forcefully pushes her in room and said get ready with in five minutes .

**Purvi : **Maa samjny ki koshish kro mein woh sub nahin phen skti hu .

**Purvi Mother : **Thek ha agr tujy meri bat nahin sunni tu muj sy bat na krna bus bol diya mein ny aub jesi teri mrzi .

With these words Purvi Forcefully wears this dress and put light make up on her face .

**On Way**

Purvi is still feeling embarrassed to wear this type of dress and thinks :

Pata nahin kis type ka Boss hy jisy apni PA is kism ky dress mein chaya agar aysa hi ha tu usey PA nahin blky Model appoint kr leni chaya ju us ki sub wishes ku pora kr sky yeah Make up aur yeah dress Disgusting .

Purvi Entered in Office Building and see all around .

Office tu baht bada hy Salary achi mil jaya gi Maa ki medicine ky liya problem nahin hu gi mujy yeah job krni hi hu gi .

In reception

Purvi ask to receptionist that where is Boss Office and go to his Office .

Purvi knocks the office door .

**Boss : **Yes come in .

Purvi entered in the office and see his boss whose face hides because he find something to his cup board and his back towards Purvi .

**Purvi : **Good Morning Sir .

Person instantly turned and see the new person in his Office and observes her top to toe and anger clearly visible on his face but before he spoke something .

**Purvi : **Tum tum yahan is office mein kiya kr rahy hu tum wohi hu na jis ki waja sa abhi bahr road per kitna hungama hua .

**Boss : **Excuse me Miss aup kon hein aur mery office mein kiya ker rahi hein .

**Purvi : **Dekhiya Mr over re acting krny ki zrort nahin baht achy sy janti hu mein aup jesy ameer zadon ku .

**Boss : **Dekhiya aup ku ju bhi kam ha meri receptionist sa discuss kry aur abi jayen yahan sy .

**Purvi : **Dekho Mr Haan Mr. Sachin yeah achy hony ka dhong kisi aur ky sath krna mein tumhary sub raz janti hoon .

**Sachin : **Aup ku mera name kis na btaya btao kon hu aup .

**Purvi : **Aup ka name kisy nahin pata Office ky bahr aup ki name plate pr aup ka name mention ha Mr .

**Sachin : **Dekho abi jao yahan sy wrna mein apny guards ku bulwao ga samj ayi and he dialled a number and said to someone that come in his room .

Receptionist comes in the Office .

Yes Sir :

**Sachin : **Yeah larki mery office mein kiya kr rahi ha aur kis ki permission sy aup ny isey mery office beja ha .

Sir woh mujy laga tha ky Shukla G ny aup sa bat ker li ha unhon na hi bola tha is larki ka .

**Sachin : **What Shukla G ny woh mery bary mein sub janty hein phir bhi is larki ku yahan ...

**Purvi : **Mam aub aup jaiyen yahan sy aup ky Boss ko mein khud Handle kr loon gi and Purvi come closer to Sachin .

**Purvi : **Aup yeah achy banny ki acting mery samny na krein mein aup ky bary mein sub janti hoon .

Sachin moves back and Said :

Miss please aup ju bhi hein dour reh kr bat kijya aur mujy Shukla G ki samj nahin aa rahi unhon ny aup ku kiya soch kr mery office beja .

**Purvi : **Unhon ny mujy yahan beja taky mein ap ki PA ki responsibility sambal saku Simple si bat aup ku samj nahin ati .

**Sachin : **Lekin mujy aup jesi PA ki zrorat nahin jisy khud ku sambalna nahin ata woh mery office ki responsibilties kesy sambaly gi now get out and he again find his file on his cup board .

**Purvi : **Inhein Shayad koi file chaya I think mein in ki help kr deti hoon .

**Purvi : **Sir take a side

Whattttttttt

**Purvi : **Sir mein aup ki file dhondny mein aup ki help krti hoon please take a side .

**Sachin : **Mujy aup ki help ki zrort nahin aup jesi girls aysa hi krti hein bhana dhondti hn boys ky krib any ka cheap manners now you take a side .

Purvi hurts his words and thinks how he can say that I am cheap and try to close with this boy .

Receptionist comes and Said :

Sir wo Mr Rathore meeting ky liya aa rahy hn aur un ki file abi tk nahin mili .

**Sachin : **Haan mein try tu ker raha hoon yahin tu rakhi thi Rathore industries ki file pata nahin kahan gyi .

**Purvi : **Rathore industries ki file I think abi cup board mein ma na ik file dkhi thi asi shayad Sir ku nazr nahin aa rahi aysa krti hoon mein hi nikal deti hu .

Purvi comes to the cup board and both Purvi and Sachin pull same file due to equal force both lost their balance and fall on Sachin's Office Chair Sachin at bottom while Purvi on top of him Sachin hold her back After some seconds both Purvi and Sachin comes to the reality and Purvi is so embarrassed to see her condition while Sachin also leaves his hand and thinks how it will Happen .

Someone Knock the door both Purvi and Sachin are Socked and Purvi leave the Sachin and Stand up Sachin also stand up and see towards Purvi who is so embarrassed and tears rolling down on her cheeks and she thinks now Sachin definitely thinks that I am a Cheap girl .

Sachin before leaving the room said to Purvi :

Dekho tum ny jitna tamasha krna tha woh kr liya aur yeah first and last time ha ky tum mery office mein ayi hu mujy tum jesi PA ki koi zarorat nahin understand mery aney sy phly mery office sa chli jana Shukla G sa mein Khud hi bat kr lu ga .

Sachin go outside to attend his meeting when Sachin gone then purvi collect all the files which scattered on cup board and arranged his cup board and leave his Office .

**At Construction Side**

Everyone present and waiting for Sachin when he comes then meeting started .

During meeting Sachin pass the file to everyone .

**Mr Katan : **Sir yeah file tu hmari company ki nahin yahan tu project totally didifferent ha us idea sa ju hum ny diya sorry but hum is idea pr aup ky sath Business nahin kr skty hn .

**Sachin : **Dekhiya asey kesy yeah file zror change hu gyi ha mein abi apni gari mein check krwata hu Shukla G please aup ja kr dekhiya file gari mein hu gi .

Yes Sir mein check krta hoon .

After sometime Shukla Comes and said there is no file in car .

**Sachin : **Asey kesy hu skta ha file tu mein ny khud rkhi thi .

**Katan : **Bus Mr Sachin ab hamein yeah construction yahin rokni hu gi ab hum yeah project aup ky sath nahin kr skty and that's final and everyone Stand up .

**Sachin : **Dekhiya Mr Katan ik file ky liya aup aesa kesy kr skty hn aup janty hein yeah project company ky liya ktna important ha .

**Katan : **Bus Mr Sachin now deal is cancelled and everyone wants to leave the place . But at the same time they hear a voice .

Ruk jayan yahan sa kisi ku bhi jany ki zarort nahin yeah rahi file aur project ki details ju aup log chahty hein sorrry for being late and she gives the file to Sachin but never meet her eyes with him and her eyes are also red .

**Katan : **Yeah kon ha .

**Shukla : **Yeah Sachin Sir ki new PA ha next three months Sachin Sir ku yehi assist kry gi mujy kuch kam ha so meri jaga Purvi meri post sambaly gi .

**Katan : **Man gya Sachin Sir PA hu tu asi ju Khobsorat hony ky sath Apny boss ki hr chez ka khayal bhi rakhti ha .

**Sachin : **Purvi tum meeting khatm hony tk bahr mera wait kro mein bad mein tum sy bat krta hoon .

**Purvi : **Lekin sir ...

**Shukla : **Purvi ju bhi Sir ny bola un ki bat manu aur tum yahan tk kesy ponchi aur yeah file tumhary pas kiya kr rahi thi .

**Purvi : **Woh bus Uncle yeah file Sir ky table pr thi aur isey woh read kr rhy thy mjy lga yeah file un ky liya important ha jabi la ayi .

Purvi comes outside and thinks and renembering when she leaves the office :

**Flashback**

When she arranged Sachin Cup board . After arranging his cup board she see a file which put on his table and the name mention

Rathore Group of Industries .

**Purvi :** Oh no Sir tu koi aur file ly kr gya hn Rathore industries ki file tu yahin rakhi hy sir ky table pr mujy sir ku yeah file abi dy kr ani hu gi .

Purvi comes outside and ask to receptionist that where is Sachin ???

**Receptionist : **Mam sir tu apni meeting ky liya chly gya hn .

**Purvi : **Kahan ha sir ki meeting

**Receptionist : **Yahan sa tkribn ik gnty ki doori pr hy jahan pr construction ka kam chal raha ha meeting bhi whi pr ha .

**Purvi : **Ik gnty ki dori Sir ku tu gya adhy gnty sa zyada hu gya ha mujy jld hi sir tk yeah file ponchani hu gi .

**Flashback over **

Time Passed like this and now it's 7 pm .

**Purvi : **Sachin sir ku meri insult hi krni hu gi I think aub mujy chlna chaya wesy bhi rat hu gyi ha abi tu mujy koi cab bhi nahin mily gi wesy bhi Shukla Uncle bhi chly gya hn wrna unhi ky sath chli jati aur aesa lgta ha barish bhi hony wali ha mujy chlna hu ga. She comes outside and walking along the road .

**So here the Chappy kesa ha ???**

**Kiya Sachin aur Purvi dono ik sath kam ker ky mohabat ky rishty mein bandh skty hein yeah nahin ???**

**Kiya Sachin Apni PA k lya Purvi ku job dy ga ya nahin ???**

**To Know all about just read and Review the Story .**

**I will try my best that fulfill all your wishes according to the Story hope so you all like it .**

**Please read and Review that how is it especially Sachvi fan who's especially request Sachvi story .**

**So guys read and Review that how is it .**

**Dear Navuuu aup ku Chappy kesa laga zror btana .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear Friends How are you all ???****Guys ****Thank you so much for your reviews ****Love and Support .**

**Thank you so very much Tara - A imagination and Mannat**

**Dear Mannat your review gives me a potential for writing the stories thnks dear meri stories ku itna pasand krny lya ****but your reviews is missing on the story**

**Something which is morethan Love **

**Also Thnks To Navuuu** , **Shweta , Asd , Jasmin and all other Guests who leave the review on previous chapter .**

**Now the next Chapter is :**

Purvi is waiting for Sachin but he is still busy in his meeting so she decided to met him on Yesterday .

She walked along the road when Cloud is bursting and heavy rainfall is starting .

Oh no is barish ku bhi abi ana tha maa sy bhi bat nahin hui aur yahan tu mujy koi Taxi rickshaw bhi nahin mily ga kisi sy lift leti hu and she waves her hand for lift when a car approached towards her .

Meeting is Completed and Sachin is so happy that he got his dream project when he comes outside he see no body is there .

**Sachin : **Purvi kaha gayi mein ny bola bhi tha usy ky us ny mera wait krna hy lekin chali gyi kl phir sy mery office aa jaye gi aur mujy usi ki shakl dekhni hu gi ju mein kbi bhi bardasht nahin kr skta aj ka din bhi sirf us ki waja sy itna fzol raha .

Calm Down Sachin mein usy call kr ky na bol du ga ky usy mery office any ki zarorat nahin mujy us jesi PA ki zarorat nahin and he also leave for Home .

When a Car Stopped in front of Purvi . Now she is relaxed but the next moment is Shocking for her .

A Guy comes towards her .

Hey madam btao kahan jana hy hum chor atey hein wesy bhi yeah road akeli larki ky liya thek nahin .

Dekho tum ju bhi hu mere pas any ki zarort nahin mein khud hi chali jao gi .

Are haan chali jana jldi bhi kiya hy and he try to touch her cheeks but Purvi runs on the road and crying for help .

Guy also wants to follow her but ...

Are Tony chor na us larki ku wapis yahin ana hy yeah road agy sy band hy construction ka kam chal raha hy .

Are tu bus phir auj bahi ki party paki woh bhi is ky sath kiya lgti hy na Mast hy yeah tu .

Purvi runs continuously and crying for help but no one can hear her voice .

Maa She screams .

Mujy ghar jana hy Maa ...nahin Purvi agey chal kr dekhna hu ga shayad koi help mil jya and she again runs along the road but today is a bad day for her because a board placed on midway and it's mentioned that for some Construction the roads has been closed .

She also hear the voice of Car horn and three boys laughing on him .

Kiyun madam ab bhi wakt hy aa jao hmary pas yahan aur koi nahin aya ga .

Abe nahin auj isey azma leny du apni kismat dekho samny tu dekh liya koi help nahin mili aub aesa kro wapsi ki trf bhi bag kr dekh lu shayad koi tumhari help kr dy .

Purvi thinks for a while and again runs on opposite side and all the guy are laughing on her and follow her .

But after some distance purvi falls on road and her ankle are injured so she Scream in Pain and crying .

One Guy gives his hand to Purvi .

Purvi without looking at him hold his hand and with the help of that Guy stand on his place .

Someone watching her and feeling so disgusting and leave the place when purvi realized she also back off her hand and again runs the same side where the person dis appear At some distance Purvi Collapses with a Car .

She is about to fall but when she see towards the person who comes out in the car Her face glittered like 100 wolt She hugs the person as tight as possible and said to him :

Sachin Sir aup Thank you so much please Sir please mujy in logo sy bcha lein pata nahin yeah log mery pechy kiyun pary hn Thank you so much sir for Coming please sir Help me .

**Sachin : **Behave yourself Purvi yeah kiya trika hy haan aur jub mein ny tumhein mera wait krny ku bola tub tu tum ruki nahin tu abi mein kiyu kru tumhari help mujy kiya pata ky tum ny khud hi ...

Purvi is so shocked to hear these words Sir please aup aesy kesy ky skty hein aup tu janty hein ky .

Haan right tumhein janta hoon jabi keh raha hoon mera rasta choro aur mujy jany du baht achy sy janta hoon mein tum jesi girls ki mentality now leave me .

**Purvi : **No sir please dekhein muj pr sirf ik ehsan ker dein in logo ku tu kuch kehny ka faida nahin lekin aup sochein ap ki Maa ny aup ku yeah sub tu nahin sikhaya na aup ku ap ki Maa ki kasam .

**Sachin : **Kiya bola tum ny Haan kiya bola zara dobara kehna .

Are is larki sy kiya pochty hu is ny bola ky tery ghar mein Maa tu hu gi na us ky sanaskar na bol aur le ja is larki ku tery sath .

Nahin hy meri koi Maa samj aya aur tum logo ka ju Ji aya wo kru mein is larki ku kahin ly kr nahin ja raha .

Hahaha Abe Raj Suna tu ny is Gari waly ki koi Maa nahin are isey tu apny bap ka bhi nahin pata hu ga aur is ki maa tu Gali ...

But before he complete his sentence Sachin slap him hard and before he understand something Sachin is starting beaten to everyone .

Afterthat he said to Purvi .

Aur tum betho meri gari mein auj ky din ky liya itna tamasha kafi tha Purvi opened car Front door but Sachin push her a side .

Excuse me tum gari ki back seat pr betho gi samj ayi now no more arguments .

No Sir it's wrong Because you are my Boss not a Driver .

Dekho Purvi tum ...

Sir please mujy ghar jana hy meri Maa mera wait kr rahi hu gi .

When Purvi and Sachin reached in Purvi,s House they watch that one mam beaten to a Women .

Purvi comes toward the Person Sachin also comes outside .

**Men : **Dekh ab t tu tu mujy pesy deti hy ky Nahin mujy Pe pesy Da da Daru peni hy .

**Purvi : **Papa aup kiya ker rahy hu yahan aur aub aur kiya bcha hy ju chaya sub tu ly liya hum sy and she hugged her Mother ... Maa chlo mery sath andr aup .

Sachin see the whole scenario and Thinks

Lgta hy yeah pori ki pori family hi aysi hy bap drunker hy aur Beti apni adayon sy Ameer logo ku phansati hy is dunia ki sub girls ik hi jesi hein woh bhi tu aesi hi thi usy muj sy zyada mery pesy sy pyar tha meri dolat sy aur meri Maa auj sirf is Purvi ki waja sy mein ny dobara woh Gali suni ju mein bolna chahta hoon just because of you Purvi .

**Singaniya Villas **

**Nikhil : **Maa kiya hoya auj bhaiya nahin aya kafi late hu gya hy .

Ata hi hu ga auj woh Sight pr gya hy usy kuch kam tha tum chinta na kru so jao .

**Dushuyant : **Jub tk Bhaiya nahin aty nend kisy ati hy Maa aup tu janti hi hu .

Bhagwan tum teeno ka pyar asey hi bnaya rkhy aur tum logo ky dil mein Sachin ka Mukam bhi bnaye rkhy .

They all hear a Car horn .

Bhaiya aa gye .

Nikhil beta Bhaiya ku andr aa leny dy woh baht thak gya hu ga .

Ramesh comes in the House .

**Dushuyant : **Ramesh bhaiya kidr hein woh kiyun nahin aya .

Woh baba Malik tu apna yeah Saman chor kr chly gya bola ky yeah file un k room mein rakh doon woh auj farm house jayen gy .

**Shardah (Dushuyant Mom) : **Ramesh yeah kiya ka rahy hu tum . Usy roka kiyun nahi farm house jany sy . Woh auj phir Farm House kiyun gya hy Hey Bhagwan mera Sachin .

**Devika (Nikhil Mom) : **Lekin swal tu yeah hy ky auj aesa kiya hua ju woh phir sy farm house gya .

**Nikhil : **Maa auj tu bata du bhaiya aesa kiyun krty hein aur kahan hy wo farm house hum jaty hein aur unhein ly kr hi ayen gy .

**Shardah : **Nahin Nikhil beta tum mein sy koi apny Bhaiya ky pas nahin jaya ga usy kuch time ky liya akela chor du aur jub kl woh ghar aya tu sub dosto ky sath kuch bahr plan kr lu Sachin sy koi swal nahin kry ga .

**Farm House**

Sachin entered in farm house when he remember his past .

**Flashback**

Sachin playing with his Cat when he is just 4 Years old .

His Father Fight his Mother which is their Favorite Hobby .

Dekho Nain Tara Sachin ku tumhary time ki zarort hy usy thora sa wakt diya kro .

Rajvir mein nahin chahti thi ky hamara koi bhi bcha hu woh tumhara beta hy khayal rkhna hy tu thek nahin tu orphanage kam nahin samj ayi .

Nain Tara tum sy Shadi meri life ki sub sy bari ghlti thi mujy nahin pata tha ky itna pesa aur fame ky bawjod tum apny wo clubs aur dance nahin choro gi agr pata hota tu kabhi tum sy shadi na krta .

It's Sachin six Birthday now his Father is no more but her mother is busy with her Parties and Friends .

One Night he hear the Conversation between her Mother and her Friend .

**Sachin's Mother : **Dekho Mohin mein such keh rahi hoon Sachin tumhara hi beta hy agar tum muj sy shadi bhi krty hu tu bhi Sachin tu tumhara hi beta hy na .

**Present**

Sachin throw a Flower Pot on mirror and the mirror broken in Various pieces .

Kiyun God kiyun mein jis rishty ku kabi bhi yad nahin krna chahta hu wohi gali bn kr hamesha mery samny aa jata hy mein yeah sub bolna chahta hoon lekin auj phir Purvi you are the reason behind it aub mein tumhari life hell bnao ga aur tum sy auj ky ik ik zakhm ka bdla lu ga .

He again remember a memory .

When he was just seven years old and his friends said that his mother dancing with everyone and their mother's said that stay out of Sachin because he is not a Good Boy .

Kesy juda kru is name ku khud sy jub bhi chahta hoon ky aub Yeah name meri life mein na aya tub hi kuch aesa hota hy ky phir sy lekin ab nahin mein hr us insan ki life ku hell bnao ga ju mujy us Nain Tara ki yad dilata hy and Purvi it's your bad luck ky abi mera Target tum hu kiyun ky auj tumhari waja sy 5 sal bad phir sy mujy wohi Gali di gyi hy .

He lift up a broken mirror piece and cut his Wrist blood ozing on his wrist .

Kash aesa hu skta ky mein apni veins sy is blood ku nikal skta us zindagi ku khatm kr skta ju mujy us Nain Tara ny di ha .

**Purvi Home **

She is still crying to remembering about today's incident and also thinks now what Happen next .

Auj ky bad mein ny socha tha ky kabhi Sachin Sir ky pas job nahin kru gi lekin aub yeah job meri mjbori hy Maa ki sari Savings tu papa ly gya aub mujy hi yeah job kr ky apni Maa ki medicine aur apny Chintu ki study ky liya pesy jama krny hu gy aub jesa Sachin Sir chahty hein mein sub wesa hi kro gi unhn bold dressing pasand hy tu thek hy aub mein un ky liya yeah sub bhi kru gi I really need this job .

Kl sy ik new din hy mein is job ku kisi bhi keemat pr kru gi .

**Sachin Side : **

Purvi kl ka din ik new dn hu ga ab tum job kru gi meri conditions pr aur tum wohi sub kru gi ju mein Chahta hoon .

**End of Chapppy .**

**I know I know It's not Good but phir bhi do review how is it ??? and now what Happen next ???**

**Also it's not a Good one but please leave the review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Friends Thank you so much for your reviews .**

**Now the Next Chappy is :**

**Next Day Morning **

**Shardah : **Yeah Sachin abi bhi nahin aya pata nahin kahan hu ga. Kavin beta tumhein yahan is liya bulaya tha tum tu dost hu us ky tumhein kuch pata hy kiya .

**Kavin : **Yar Dushuyant zra apni Maa ku samjao Sachin bcha nahin hy aa jaye ga .

**Nikhil : **Bhaiya kabhi bhi aesy sari rat bahr nahin rahy .

Voice Comes

Good Morning To everyone .

**Kavin : **Lu woh aa gya jis ka wait tha .

**Shardah : **Sachin woh Breakfast ...

Sub batein bad mein Kavin tum mery room ma aoa kuch important kam hy .

Nahin Kavin kuch der ruko mein pehly usy thora kuch khila loon mein janti hoon us ny kuch khaya nahin hu ga .

Jhi aup jayen mein thodi der mein ata hoon .

**Sachin Room**

**Shardah : **Sachin beta lu kuch kha lu kahan thy rat bhar .

Abi bok nahin aur mein abi kuch bat bhi nahin krna chahta .

Lo beta Yeah lu juice pi lu mein ny khud bnaya hy .

Ok Maa .

Aesy nahin betho mery pas mein apny hathon sy mery bety ku pilao gi .

Kavin comes and watching their love.

**Kavin : **Sachin meri maa mujy aesy itny pyar krti tu mein khushi khushi zeher bhi Pi leta .

Kavin tumhein kitni bar bola hy aesy na bola kru tum Sachin ky dost hu tu tum bhi bety hu mery .

Ji anti .

**Kavin : **Kahan thy tum rat bhar Sachin yahan ghar mein sub kitna preshan thy tumhein ly kr.

Kavin tum tu aesi batein na kiya kro konsa Ghar tum tu sub janty hu in logon ku jub sachayi pata lagi tu muj sy yeah sub rishty rooth jayen gy .

Aysa nahin hu ga Sachin yeah sachayi koi nahin janta aur jub such itny salon sy pata nahin lga tu agey bhi pata nahin lgy ga .

Anyways auj Office mein nayi PA aa rahi hy tum Partner hu is company ky socha tumhein bata du .

Sachin hum sirf partner nahin hy any ways kon hy nya PA ju aa raha hy .

Kavin I said PA aa rahi hy .

What really Sachin tum aur office mein PA ki post ky lya ik ldki meri GF abi mery sath hy office mujy nahin ana hota tu phir yeah ldki ...

Shukla G apni jga pr woh Ladki dy kr gya hn un ky aty hi woh job chod dy gi .

Sachin yeah tere hath pr kia hua yeah bleeding .

Nahin kuch nahin mamoli chot hy .

Sachin please mery sath aesy jhot na bola kr Bahi hoon mein tera aur tu ...

Sachin put his palms on Kavin Mouth Kavin please ktni bar bola hy yeah sub is ghar mein na bola kro tumhary aur mery ilawa aur koi nahin janta ky hum donon ka rishta kia hy aur hamein is dunia mein lany walon ku tu hmari koi prwah hy nahin hum in logon ky bech mein tu rhty hein lekin agar inhein Sachayi pata lagi tu ...

Sachin Future ka soch kr apna present kharab na kru aur yeah tumhary hath ki chot sub Samj gya tum ny phir koshish ki hu gi apni Body sy is khoon ku nikalny ki Sachin dekho aub ju hua hum usy bdl nahin skty aesy roz roz khud ku tklif kiyun dety hu aoa tumhari bandage krta hoon .

Kl phir sy kisi sy koi jhagra kiya kiyun ky baht time ky bad tum ny phir sy apna hath kata hy .

Nahin aesa kuch nahin abi office ky liya nklty hn tum chlo mein fresh hu kr ata hoon .

**...**

Sachin aur kitna wait krein gy hum tumhari is new PA ka .

Tumhein kis ny bola wait krny ku ja skty hu tum .

Aysy Nahin kuch tu khas hy us new PA mein ju tum khud usy job per rakh rahy hu .

Sir may I Come in .

Sachin and Kavin looks toward the Door .

**Sachin (Pov) : **Disgusting I think is Purvi ky pas koi dhang ky kaprey nahin ju yeah office phen kr aa saky jabi aesy sleeveless Top aur yeah jeans .

While Kavin Astonished to see towards Purvi she wears Yellow Sleeveless Top and apply light make up on her face .

Kavin While Standing oh aup yes Come in .

Behave your Self Kavin .

Ayen Miss Purvi .

**Kavin : **Oh tu yeah Purvi hy .

Haan hmari new PA .

**Purvi : **Hmari sir mein samji nahin .

**Kavin : **Relaxed Purvi woh hum donon Partners hein na is company mein so Sachin ny aysa bola otherwise tum Sachin ki PA hu .

Tu Miss Purvi aup ny kiya socha aup yeah job krna chahti hein .

Yes Sir mein yeah job kru gi Yeah hy Meri C.V .

Well aup ki C.V Mein kl dekh chuka hoon koi experience bhi nahin No education na koi professional Degree hy but Shukla G ny aup ka bola so mein unhein mna nahin kr ska .

Sir aup mujy ju bhi bolein mein kron gi mein kisi bhi condition per job kr lu gi .

Koi bhi Condition ...

Yes Sir Wesy bhi kl aup ny ju meri ...

Sachin Stand up on his place Stop it Purvi remember one Thing mein apny past mein nahin jeeta muj sy auj ki bat kru kl ki bat mein mujy koi interest nahin .

Purvi watches Anger on his eyes so she also Stand up .

**Kavin : **Sachin relaxe lu pani piyu Shant hu jao aur aram sy betho aur Purvi I request you tum ayanda Sachin sy kisi Guzri bat ka zikr nahin kro gi .

Yes Sir .

Ok now you both Continue mujy kuch kam hy .

**Sachin : **Purvi tum ny abi ju mujy bola ky tum kisi bhi condition per job kr lu gi tum kiya abi bhi aesa hi chahti hu .

Haan Sir aup kuch bhi bolo mein kr loon gi .

Sachin Coming closer to him and Said kuch bhi really soch lu ...

Sir yeah aup ...

Mein kiya tum ny mujy bola ky tum kuch bhi kr lu gi ju mein kahoon ga aur mein tu yeah bhi keh skta hoon ky tum mere liya khud ki izat ka Soda ker lu tu kia tum ...

Sir please Mein janti hoon aup aesa kuch nahin keh skty .

Sachin Moved towards his Chair

Right Sahi bola tum ny but Personal assistant means tumhein mery sub kam krny hoon gy mein jub bhi kahin out of Station jao tumhein mery sath rehna hu ga rat mein agar mujy office sy nklty Der hu jya tu tumhein bhi wait krna hu ga .

Yes Sir Don't worry .

Ok abi jao Kavin bahr hy woh tumhein kam samja dy ga .

**Sachin : **3 months itny samy ky liya Is ladki ku bardasht krna hu ga lekin is time mein is ladki ku aesa sabk sikhaon ga ju yeah yad rkhy gi yeah Sachin ka waada hy .

**Kavin (Pov) : **If I am not wrong tu zror kl rat Sachin ju Farm House gya hy Woh Purvi ky karn hy lekin ik hi din mein aesa kiya hu gya abi Purvi sy bhi nahin poch skta Sachin btaye ga nahin .

Kavin Sir .

Hey Purvi meeting complete hu gyi aoa chlo tumhein kuch kam samjata hu and sath mein kuch gup Shup .

Ok Sir chalein .

Kavin Explain her work that how she Arrange Sachin Schedule .

Sir Don't worry aub mujy sub samj aa gya hy .

Ik bat bolon Purvi Yeah ju Sachin hy na baht acha insan hy bus destiny ny is ky sath bht bura kiya hy is sy darny ki zrort nahin Haan lekin isey dhoka kabi na dena Hope so you can understand .

Aup ku aesa kiyun laga ky mein Sachin Sir sy drti hoon .

Purvi Drna achi bat hy Sachin tumhara Boss hy aur Boss ky liya dar bnaye rakhna chaye lekin ju bat mein ny samjayi us ki sense aur hy tum Sachin ki PA hu aur abi un experience hu so yeah Dar khof tu natural hy lekin Sachin ki guarantee mein deta hoon woh baht acha hy . Aur haan ik aur bat mujy yeah sub kesy pata chala tum yeah soch rahi hu na tu tumhein bta doon ky mein ankhon sy dil ka hal jan leta hoon .

**Kavin (Pov) : **6 sal ky bad dekha Sachin ku kisi ladki sy itni der bat krty hoya aur woh bhi akely band room mein wrna Sachin tu Receptionist ky interview ky time bhi mujy apny sath rkhta hy . Purvi tum janti nahin tum ny Sher (Lion) Ki Guffa mein Hath dala hy Sachin ka behaviour bata raha hy ky woh tum sy bdla ly ga aur zror ly ga .

**Purvi Home**

**Chinto (Purvi,s Brother) : **Di woh aaj maa ki medicine khatm hu gyi aur woh Doctor ku dikhany bhi nahin gyi .

Kiyun Maa yeah mein kiya sun rahi hoon dekho maa aub mein job ker tu rahi hoon aur Chintu tu mujy dawaiyon ki list dy mein kl sbo hi la du gi .

**Purvi (Pov) : **Mein yeah job kabhi bhi nahin chod skti lekin mera dil kiyun kehta hy ky Sachin Sir mujy rakhna hi nahin chahty thy is job pr aur auj Kavin Sir ka aesy samjana shayad woh janty hein ky Sachin Sir ku mein pasand nahin .

**...**

Sachin comes in Office and ask to receptionist :

Purvi ku mery room mein bijwa du .

**...**

**Purvi : **Sir aup ny bulaya ???

Haan tum ny auj ka Schedule ju bhi bnaya usy change ker du aur Apna saman ly kr chlo mery sath hamein niklna hy .

Lekin Kahan ???

Hum Goa ja rahy hein 3 days ky liya meeting hy aur tum PA hu so Schedule tu tumhein hi dekhna hy na .

What Goa ... Sir itni dour

Right Goa sahi suna tum ny zyada door nahin 10 sy 12 ghanty ka travel hu ga .

Sir asey tu hum rat mein ponchein gy kiya hum rat mein travel nahin kr skty .

Purvi I think Boss mein hoon tum nahin chal rahi hu mery sath yeah mein koi new PA dhond lu .

No no Sir Chaliya .

They reached Goa at 1 AM .

**Sachin (On call) : **Haan hum Goa ponch gya hein btao Room kis hotel mein book kraya tha Address sent kro .

**Purvi : **Sir Room kiyun I mean hum yahan ...

Purvi What ???

Haan tum itni bevkof hu mein ny socha nahin tha Hamein yahan stay ky liya Room chaya ab chlein .

Sachvi reached in Hotel .

**Sachin : **Ik room book hy Sachin Singaniya ky name sy .

Yes Sir room No 303 .

Ok room ki keys ...

Sir aup chalein hum aup ka saman aur keys ly kr aty hein .

**Purvi : **Sir ik room kiyun I mean mein aur aup ...

Purvi yeah booking auj ki nahin ik week phly ki hy aur meeting isi hotel mein hy so hum yahan sy kahin nahin ja skty hein aur wesy bhi is season mein yahan booking difficult hy aur koi room vacant bhi nahin .

Lekin Sir mein aup ky sath yeah room share nahin kr skti please try to understand .

Ok thek hy na kru woh samny terrace hy aur yahan washroom bhi hein kahin bhi rat guzar lu aur mujy disturb krna bus ker du .

Sir aup samjty kiyun nahin hein ky mein aur aup asey pori rat ik hi kamry mein aup ku mein yeah bat kesy samjao .

Purvi mujy kuch bhi samjana bekar hy understand .

**Sachin : **Hello Room Service hmara Dinner Room mein hi bijwa dein but Do fast .

Purvi aub meri shakl kiya dekh rahi hu dekho adjust tu hamein is Room mein hi krna hy aub aur Tamasha na kru .

Purvi comes in front of him .

Sir Dekhiya meri bat suniya .

Haan bolo tumhari hi tu sun raha hoon pichly ik ghanty sy .

Sir aup ky ghar mein aup ki Maa aur bhen tu hogi na aup ki Maa ky sanaskar unhon ny aup ku ...

Sachin Brusted on him :

Just Shut up Purvi just Shut your mouth He hold her Shoulders and Dragged with Wall .

Aaah Sir yeah aup ...

Sachin Directly looking in her eyes kiya problem hy tumhari haan tum mujy chain sy jeeny kiyun nahin deti hu msla kia hy tumhara .

Sir please leave me it's Hurting She watch her Shoulder where Sachin Fingerprint is clearly Visible because he hold him so tightly .

Yeah Purvi It's Hurting badly why you Can't Understand You know tum meri life mein na sirf isey hell bnany hi ayi hu .

Sir please muj sy dour reh kr bat kijya dekhiya aup ...

Kiyun tumein dar lg raha hy muj sy ky kahin mein tumhary sath ... Oh Litsen Miss Purvi mein tum jesi Girls ky pas ana bhi pasand nahin krta understand .

Both hears a Voice .

Sir aup ka Dinner .

Sachin leaves Purvi,s Shoulder . What Nonsense is this aup ku kisi ny yeah manners nahin sikhaya ky bina Knock kisi ky bhi room mein jana kesa hy .

Sorry Sir woh ...

What Sorry abi ky liya jayen yahan sy Leave ...

Sorry Sir woh ...

I said Leave ...

Sachin also Goes to the Outside .

Purvi locked the room Door and Started to crying .

**Sachin (Pov) : **Yeah Purvi pagal kr dy gi mujy ik din sirf is ki waja sy yeah tu mein khud ku khatm kr lu ha yeah isy Oh God auj phir sy wohi sub ...

**Now What Happen Next .**

**Read and Review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Friends How are you ???**

**Thank you so much for your reviews .**

**First of all dear Friends aup ny pocha ky Sachin aur Kavin agar brothers hn tu asa ksy hy . Yeah it's right ky woh donon Bahi hein aur yeah ghar walon ku kesy nahin pta sirf Sachin aur Kavin ku kesy pta hy is ka answer second chapter mein hy re read jahan Sachin ky Past ky kuch Flashback add kya gya hn hope so you can understand .**

**Well dear Guest Thank you so much for your review jinu ny last mein review kiya aur itni sari request ki ky mein Chappy update karu just us review ki waja sy auj yeah chappy post hua otherwise mein pehly Meri Story****I hate you ka Chapter update krna chahti thi but aup ki request ki wja sy is ku update kr dia ****now leave your review ky Chappy kesa hy .**

**Now the Next Chapter is : **

Purvi is still crying while remembering Sachin's words and his attitude .

Nahin mata rani please help me. Sachin Sir ky sath ik hi room mein Chiii ma Sir ku mana kr du gi mery liya meri izat sy zyada kuch nahin.

Kesy mana karu yeah bhi nahin kr skti meri Maa mujy bus meri Maa ka sochna hy aur kuch nahin and it's final. She wipes her tears and unlock the door .

Sachin is also crying when Purvi comes towards him .

Sir aup room mein Chaliya please . Sachin wipes his tears which is not hidden by Purvi .

Tum jao mujy yahan koi problem nahin .

Sir yahan bht Srdi hy aup beemar bhi padh skty hein .

Mein khud ka khayal rakh skta hoon I said jao yahan sy .

**...**

**Next Day**

Whole Day Sachin attends his meetings at night when Sachin comes his room She feels so tired .

**Purvi : **Sir yeah lijya aup ka dinner .

Nahin mujy bok nahin hein .

Sir I think aup ki tbiat thek nahin hy dekhein aup ki ankhein bhi kesy laal hein Dinner kr ky medicine ly lein . I think aup ku fever hy and she try to touch his forehead .

Purvi please kitni bar bola hy tum PA hu meri mujy suggestion na dia kru... Thek hu mein... Tumhein meri itni fikr kiyun hony lgi .

Sir aup thek nahin aur yeah meri waja sy hua kl rat sy bahr ki srdi ki wja sy aup ki tbiat kharab hy .

Haan kharab hy tbiat tu kia kro ???

Sir aup ku auj rest krna chaya tha itni non stop meetings zrori nahin thi .

Zrori thi Purvi yeah sub mein ny tumhein ly kr kiya kl rat ju bhi hua us sy hum donon disturb hoya... Auj ki rat mein yeah nahin chahta tha mein apni sub meetings khatm kr ky rat mein travel krna chahta tha lekin it's my bad luck or may be it's destiny ky agly 3 din ky liya koi flight available nahin .

3 din means hum 3 din yahan stay krein gy ...

Nahin 3 din tu nahin kl rat tk ka wait krna hu ga ik client any wala hy phir hum chaly jayen gy . Tum room ma so jao mein bahr hi ...

Nahin Sir mein yahan Sofa per adjust kr loon gi .

No woh mere liya comfortable hy now no more argue Good night .

At mid night Purvi's phone rings .

Haan Chinto bol Maa thek hy na ...

Kiya nahin Chinto tu dekh mein abi nahin aa skti tu bus Maa ka khayal rakh unhein kl Sarkari Hospital ly ja mere College bag mein kuch pesy hein woh bhi ly jana tere kam ayen gy per Maa ku ly jana Sarkari Hospital .

Mata rani meri Maa ku acha kr dena . Sachin Sir ki bhi tu tbiat thek nahin thi abi check krti hu abi tu wo so rhy hn and she touched his forehead to check his fever .

Bap re Yeah Sachin Sir hein yeah jalti aag itna tez bukhar . Doctor ku bulana hu ga .

**Doctor : **Dekhiya in ka Fever bht tez hy sbo tk thek na hua tu problem hu skti hy try krein ky yeah kisi bhi trah km hu Cold water use krein yeah agar yeah kuch hosh mein aty hein tu try krein shower ly lein kiyun ky fever bht zyada hy .

Ok Doctor Thank you .

Thandy pani ki patiyan hi krti hu Maa bhi tu yehi sub krti thi hope so Sir thek hu jayen .

Next Day Sachin opens his eyes and try to get up but he feels so week .

Yeah Purvi yahan kiya kr rahi hy pora room deny ky bad bhi isey mery seny pr hi sr rakh kr sona hy Yeah ladki pehly khud ky pas nhi any deti aur abi yeah ... He again try to wake up at that time Purvi also open her eyes ...

Sir aup uth gya Thnks God ...Abi aup thek tu hein na She touched his forehead .

Purvi mein thek hu aur tum kiya hy yeah sub haan tumhary sony ky liya bed thoda tha ju yahan aa gyi .

Nahin sir mein tu aup ky liya ayi Thank God Abi up ...

Sachin Stand up with a jerk what mere liya oh really Purvi band kru apna jhot .

Sir aup rest krein aup abi bhi bht week hein meri bat manein aup late jayen . Sachin feels dizzy but he ignore it .

Mein bilkul thek hu kuch nahin hua mujy . Sir dekhiya aup Shanti sy meri bat sunein mein sub btati hu aup bus yahan ayen mery sath bed tk chalein please Sir and she also hold Sachin's hand . Lo aa gya bed tk ab jao . No sir pehly aup late jayen mein aup ky pillows set krti hu at that Time again Sachin feels dizzy and try to hold Purvi but both lost their Balance and falls on bed .

Sachin at Bottom and Purvi on top of him .

Sir mein ny aup ku bola tha aup ki tbiat thek nahin .

Sachin lost in her eyes but comes in reality after some seconds .

Kia hua meri tbiat ku ...

Sir aup ku andaza nahin lekin Pichly 24 hours sy aup ku bht tez bukhar tha bht mushkil sy aup ku hosh aya hy .

What ...

Haan Sir ...

Tum jhot baht Safayi sy bolti hu khud mein ghlti sy tumhary pas aoa tu chilany lgti hu r yeah kl rat mujy pillow bnaya us ka kia ???

Sir Sorry but mein kub so gyi mujy nahin pta laga ...

Acha maan liya tum thaki hui thi tu so gyi aur yeah meri Shirt ku kiyun un button kiya ???

Kiyaaa aup ki shirt ...

Haan... See sub button tu khuly hein ...

Purvi closed her eyes tightly and feels so embarrassed and try to stand up but she realizes Sachin's hand on her waist .

Ankhein band krny sy mera swal nahin bdly ga btao mera faida uthana chahti thi kia ...

Sir aup please mujy chodein mein aup ku sub btati hu ...

Nahin Sachin Singaniya aesy hi kisi ku nahin chod deta mery swal ka jwab du pehly phir hi yahan sy ja skti hu wrna soch lu aesy kisi ny dekha tu ... tum yahan ki room service ku tu jnti hu kabhi bhi bina knock kiya hi ...

Ok btati hu ... Purvi opens her eyes and again Sachin looks deep in her eyes she Changed her gaze Woh aup ku fever bht tez tha km hi nahin hu raha tha Doctor ny bola tha agr aup thody stable hu tu shower le lein is sy Fever better hu jya ga aup ka fever rat bhar km nhi hua so jabi I think ky Shirt button open kr ky agr wet towel use kru tu ...

Tu ...and he turned Purvi in bottom and now Sachin on Top . Sir please leave me ...

No ...Tu tumhein lga ky tum mera faida zyada achy sy utha skti hu khud bhaly apny pas na any du mere krib reh skti hu ...

Sir aup aesi batein na krein mera aesa koi concern nahin tha ...

Mein tumhara concern kesy jan skta hu hosh mein thodi tha ...

Sir please leave me ...

Why drny lagi hu mein ny kuch aesa wesa kr dia tu ...

Nahin I know aup aesa kuch nahin kr skty mein aup ku pehly bhi bol chuki hoon .

Itna believe kiyun Purvi ...

**Purvi (Pov) : **Pta nahin kiyun pr lgta hy aup ka dil bht soft hy aup jitny Ghusy waly dikhty hein us sy zyada Sweet hein .

Purvi jwab du ...

Kuch baton ky jwab nahin hoty is ka jwab tu mein khud nahin janti aup ku kiya doon ...

**Sachin (Pov) : **Mein bhi tu nahin janta ky kiyun tumhary liya dil mein ik soft corner hy ju itna ghusa hony per bhi tumhein nikalny ku dil nahin manta ...

**Sooo Here the end of Chappy ...**

**What do you think ... Is Sachvi's relationship turning a good point ...**

**Read and Review ...**


	5. Revenge

**Hi Friends**

**Thank you so much for your reviews**.

**Now the next part is:**

**Sachin: **Purvi jldi sy apna sub saman pack kr lu hamein sham mein jana hu ga.

Ok Sir.

**At ****Evening**

Both are ready to leave the Goa.

**Sachin: **Thank you Purvi for everything.

Everything ???

Yeah for everything tum ny jesy sub manage kia mera itna dehan rkha.

It's ok Sir it's my duty.

**Purvi (Pov): **You are so Sweet Sir don't know aup kiyun apna anger hi sub pr show krty hein.

**Mumbai:**

**Kavin: **So kesa tha tumhara tour???

Hmmm kuch bola tum ny...

Kis dunia ma hu...

Yahin hu bolo kia hy.

**Kavin: **Purvi achi ldki hy na Sachin.

Haan bht achi hy you know simple sweet innocent.

Well mujy idea nahin tha ky woh tumhein itni achi lagi hy...

Come on it's just a usual comment.

Oh really it's a usual comment for any girl.

Kavin don't disturb me yar baht kam hy mjy.

Sir may I come in...

**Kavin: **Are Purvi yes come in Sachin you carry on and he winked...Milty hein sham mein.

Bolo Purvi kuch kehna hy???

Yes Sir ik favour chaye aup sy...

Zaror tumhein chuti leni hu gi...

No sir bus woh mujy kuch advance chaya tha meri salary mein sy...

Oh tu yeah bat hy means 2 weeks ma hi advance anyways no problem.

Sir wo actually meri Maa bht bemar hein. Mera un ky ilawa aur koi bhi nahin so...

Purvi tumhein advance chaye woh mil jaye ga now go...

Sory sir I know aup ku lg raha hu ga k mein bus yeah yunhi bol rahi hu. But please try to understand aup ki bhi tu Maa hein na so you can understand aur Maa ka pyar un ka sath un ki care hr kisi ku nahin mlti.

**Sachin (Bit loud): **Haan right nahin milti sub ku Maa ki care pyar un ka sath. Maa ki mohabat my foot...

Problem kia hy tumhari haan jub mein sochta hoon ky abi mujy tum per nahin chilana tabi tum jan boj kr hamesha kuch aesa bol deti hu ky...

Sir aup aesa kiyun krty hein mein ny just aup ku reason btaya ky...

Kiyun btaya??? mein ny tum sy janny ki koshish ki bolo. Mein ny ik bar bhi tum sy pocha ky btao advance kiyun chaye... Nahin na tu tum kiyun btana chahti hu mujy reason.

Sir please muj sy dour reh kr bat krein aup yeah...

Dour reh kr really. He moves more closer drny lgi hu muj sy hotel room mein 3 rat mere sath spent ki abi bhi tumhein mere character certificate ki zrort hy. Bolo Purvi jwab du. Tum jesi girls ju khud ku itna show offf krti hein unhein wakyi lgta hy ky koi bhi mard un ki tarf asey attract hu jaye ga tu yeah tumhari soch hy miss Purvi. At least mein un mrdo mein sy nahin hoon.

Sir aup khud ku kia smjty hein boliye. Aup jesy mard hi yeah chahty hein ky office mein western dress code hu. Is ky ilawa aup bhi tu kuch like nahin krty na.

Look Purvi jis ka khud ka character asa hu woh kisi dosre ky character pr ungali nahin utha skta. Mujy tu lgta hy ky tumhari yeah advance leny wali cheap trick hy aur tumhari Maa ki bemari excuse. Tum yehi chahti hu gi ky mein tumhary ghar jao tumhari Maa ka pochney aur wahan tum mery sath...

Sir aup... before Sachin complete his sentence he received a tight slap from Purvi.

Just shut up Sir. Mind your language understand. Aup ki PA hu tu aup mere liya kuch bhi bol skty hein no way. Aup ku mere bary mein yeah sub bolny ka koi hak nahin understand.

Aup ku yeah thapar hamesha is bat ka ehsas dilaye ga ky hr ldki ik si nahin hoti. Aup ki soch itni cheap ho gi socha nahin tha mein ny.

**...**

**Sachin (Pov): **Kash yeah thapar kisi ny baht pehly mar dia hota... But I know sub girls ik si hoti hein meri Maa bhi tu mery papa ku aesy hi cheat krti thi. Kesy kr lu is Purvi pr trust sub girls hi ik si hoti hein.

**Kavin: **Purvi tum are you alright kia hua???

Purvi wipes her tears. No Sir kuch nahin.

Purvi dekho jhot na bolo kisi ny kuch bola. Ik minute tumhari aur Sachin ki koi bat hui kia???

Sir please un ka tu nam bhi na lein woh khud ku pata nahin samjty kia hein unhein lgta hy pesy ki waja sy woh kisi ku kuch bhi keh skty hein tu aesa nahin hy.

Ik minute Purvi let me correct one thing Sachin ny kabhi apny pesy ki waja sy ksi ku kuch ghlt nahin bola mein janta hoon.

Zror tum ny hi usy kuch bola hu ga btao kia bat hui.

Mera koi dosh nahin mujy Advance chaya tha ghalti sirf yeah hui ky unhein reason bata dia ky mujy Advance meri Maa ky liya chaya but woh tu...

**Kavin: **Purvi why kiyun reason btaya tum ny Sachin ko bolo. Sachin ny ik bar bhi tum sy pocha ky usy reason janna hy bolo???

Nahin...

Tu jub us ny pocha nahin tu tum kon hoti hu usy reason deny wali...

Mein nahin Chahti thi unhein yeah lgy ky mein extra favour lena chahti hu mein sirf mera hk mang rahi thi that's why reason bta dia...

Tumhari Maa ky liya yeah hk tu tumhara bap bhi dy skta hy na tu phir tum kiyun kisi ki itni batein sunti hu apny bap ku kiyun kuch nahin kehti hu???

Sir enough mera bap mere liya kuch nahin woh sirf mere liya ik insult hy aur bus...

Bus yehi bat hy tum apny bap ka nam nahin sun skti ky woh insult hy tu Sachin ki Maa us ky liya aik gali hy woh kabhi bardasht nahin kr skta ky koi us ky smny us ki Maa ka nam ly aur tum hamesha yehi sub kiyun krti hu yar...

Sir mein kia kron. She hides her face in her palms and crying. Mujy kuch samj nahin ata pata nahin Sachin sir ki nature kesi hy ik hi pal ma moum aur dosre lmhe pathar bn jaty hein...

Lo...He gives her a tissue paper apny anso saf kro aur relaxed he put his hand on her shoulder. Sachin sirf ik acha insan hy aur bus. Tum check kro apna account I know Sachin ny advance transfer kr dia hu ga.

Thank you so much Sir you are such a Sweet person.

Hm now smile please and she smiles lightly.

Good girl and he patted her cheeks.

Sachin tightens his fist with anger to see the scenario.

**Sachin (Pov): **Purvi wakyi koi bht bada plan ly kr ayi hy pehle mein aur aub Kavin... Us rat hotel room mein kesy muj sy sub bat ki mere karib ayi muj sy favour li advance ki. Auj yeah Kavin ki smpathy hasil krny ma bhi kamyab hu gyi hy. Nahin Purvi you will pay for it.

**...**

**Kavin: **Chal Sachin abi tu kam bhi khatam hu gya auj achi si chaye pila dy kisi achy sy restaurant sy.

Ok chlu office sy sub employee chly jayen phir hum bhi chalty hein.

**Kavin: **Sub chly gya hn aub tu woh Purvi bhi sham 5 bjy ky bad nazr nahin ati. Kia bat hy tery aur us ky beech sub thek hy na.

Hmmm everything is alright. Woh shayad sirf meri meetings ky schedule set krti hy pichly ik hfty sy yehi kr rahi hy. Sham hony ky bad usy shayad muj sy insecurity hoti hy. Anyways agar usy PA ki job ki zrort nahin tu it's ok mein next week new PA appoint kr lu ga.

Sachin may be usy koi problem hu tu us sy bat tu kr...

First of all Kavin I am her boss not she...And second us ny mujy clearly bola hy 3 din pehly ky Sir please stay away from my matters...So mein aub kisi ku force tu nahin kr skta na. Now let's go.

**...**

**Kavin: **Meri samj sy bahr hy tu mujy hamesha aesy third class hotel mein hi kiyun lata hy. Hum chaye piny kisi achy restaurant mein bhi tu ja skty hein lekin tu hy ky...

Dekh mein nahin chahta ky hamein hmari oqat boly. Nahin hu mein Singaniya Privar ka waris jub unhein yeah sachayi pata lgy gi tu mujy dhaky dy kr us ghar sy nikalein gy. Isi liya tujy bhi kehta hoon abi sy hi kam mein jeena sekh ly hum donon ky liya acha rahy ga.

Kavin hugged him. You know Sachin tu is world ka sub sy best Bahi hy I know auj tere pas zyada pesy nahin hu gy jabi tu mujy is jaga laya.

Haan aur mein apny ATM is lya use nahin krta ky tujy bhi zyada is luxurious life ki adat na hu.

Haan haan thek hy mere liya tera yehi ehsan kafi hy ju tu ny mery Father ka I'd card dekh kr mujy sub such btaya aur us company mein job di. Chal aub 2 chaye order kr.

Haan wait and he ordered 2 cup of tea.

Sachin auj tu ny notice kiya yahan kuch zyada hi log hein...

Haan so to hy hu skta hy ky in ki chaye ky chrchy dour tk pnch gya hu wesy bhi chaye bnany mein yeah best hein.

**Kavin: **Mujy aesa nahin lgta dekh tu kesy gundey mwali aur drunker type ky log hein yahan. Zror bat kuch aur hy.

Kiyun drata hy Kavin fzol mein police ki rate hui tu hum donon ki itni badi photo kl ky newspaper mein hu gi.

Mein dra nahin raha sirf bata raha hoon yahan kuch tu alag hy auj.

Acha ly chaye pi aur niklty hein yahan sy mujy bhi sub ajib lag raha hy. Are suniye hmara bill bhi la dijye...

Sir bill tu counter per hi dena hu ga.

**Kavin: **Are bola na hmein yahin la dein tu aup...

Kavin relaxed... Ok don't worry hum counter pr hi bill pay kr dein gy.

Kavin tu chal gadi mein beth mein bill pay kr ky ata hoon.

No problem donon sath chlty hein.

Purvi...Sachin woh dekh Purvi aur woh bhi yahan...

**Sachin: **Purvi kahan???

Woh dekh tu order place ker rahi hy lekin woh yahan kia ker rahi hy. Mein ja kr dekhta hoon.

Nahin Kavin yeah us ki job hu gi hum aesy yahan tamasha nahin kr skty. Us ki life hy us ky decision hamein kiyun fark pad raha hy.

Sachin kia hy tera yeah sub dekh tu zra us table pe kis trah ky log hein aur order place krty hoye kesy us ka hath pkad rhe hn.

So What Kavin it's her decision. Chlo bill pay kr dia hy.

Nahin Sachin yar woh dekh wo admi tu btmizi kr raha hy and they noticed one drunker flirting with her.

Kavin tu chal raha hy yeah mein jao. Wesy bhi as pas bht log hein samaj seva ku. Aesi ldki ku hr koi protect kry ga.

Tu kiyun nahin kr skta dekh Sachin woh PA hy teri...

Haan tu... Wife nahin ju protect kro. Aub tera hu gya hu tu chlein...

Dekh Sachin tu... Cell phone rings...

**Kavin: **Haan Meeta (Kavin's girlfriend) Bolo...What??? Konsy hospital mein...

Ok am coming.

Sachin mujy jana hu ga Meeta ka accident hu gya hy usy yahin pas mein hi Hospital laye hn bye.

Acha sun agr help ki zrort hu tu...

**Kavin (In hurry): **Don't worry tujy hi btaon ga mera aur hy kon bye.

Sachin again looked at Purvi's side where a drunker hold her hand and try to touch her face. While all other try to freed her hand but when their Friends show the gun now everyone just starring him.

Auj tu apun Party isi ldki ky sath kry ga.

**Purvi (While crying): **Nahin please... Koi tu mujy bchao is sy. Dekho mujy chod do.

**Sachin (Pov): **Purvi now it's time to revenge tumhein muj sy in security hoti thi mujy thapad mara. Sham hony ky bad mere office ana chod dia . Now it's time to Tit for Tat. Tum jesi girls ky liya asa sabk bht zrori hy. Thank God Kavin chla gya. Aub mujy bhi chalna hu ga afterall it's revenge abi Purvi ku ehsas hu ga us ny muj pr shak ker ky kitna ghlt kia. Usy yeah place safe lgi na so now isey sub satuatin ky liya ready rehna chaye.

**Sachin (On Phone): **Haan Kavin yahan sub thek hy tu bol...

Don't worry peson ki fikr na ker mein ghar hi ja raha hoon pesy ly kr ata hoon tery pas.

Are haan bus 15 minutes and he starts his car.

**So now What will Happen next.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Starting of Love

**Hello Friends...****Thank you so much** **for reading and reviewing the Story.**

**Shweta: **Hey dear how it could be possible ky Sachin Sir Purvi ku yunhi problem ma chod kr chaly jayen gy it's impossible na and Thank you so much for your review.

**Asd: **Yeah you are right Sachin wapis aye ga of course Sachin Sir ku wapsi ana hi hy apni Purvi ky liya and yeahThank you so much for your review.

**Maan: **Hey dear Friend Thank you so much for liking my stories and pleaseee do review because your reviews are also very valuable for writer to write their stories.

**Fancy pari: **Thank you so much dear for your review.

Also thanks to all other friends who's read and Review the story.

**Now the next Chapter is:**

Sachin dragged Purvi with him while she still trying to leave her hands in Sachin's grip.

**Purvi: **Sachin sir please mera hath chodiye aur yeah aup mujy kahan ly kr aa gye hein.

Sachin Pushed her on Sofa which kept on lounge.

**Purvi: **How dare you??? Aup ki himat kesy hui mujy yahan lany ki.

Meri himat tum pagl hu gyi hu kia dmagh chal gya hy tumhara. You are really a ceazy girl I can't believe. Kia ker rahi thi tum us gatiya sy dhabe pr.

Purvi smirked...Same question to you Mr Singaniya aup ka kia kam tha us third class dhabe pr. Nazar rakh rahy thy muj per yeah aup bhi un cheap ldko ki trah wahan us jaga gye thy sirf apny man ki shanti ky liya ky koi bhi ldki hu aur aup...

Just Shut up Purvi you know mein tumhein koi bhi jawab dene ka responsible nahin. Lekin pata nahin kiyun hr bar tum mere bary mein aesa kuch bol deti hu ky I can't believe tumhein explanation kesy doon.

Purvi comes in front of him. You know Sir explanation wahan di jati hy jahan trust na hu.

It's mean tumhein muj pr trust nahin that's why tum mujy koi explanation dena hi nahin chahti hu ky akhir problem kia hy tumhari??? Kiyun tum pichly ik hftey sy sham hony sy pehle hi Office sy chali jati hu aur jati bhi kahan hu aesi gatiya si jaga pr koi jawab hy tumhary pas mery is sawal ka??? Akhir problem kia hy tumhein us office mein.

Aup nahin samjein gy meri problem ku...

**Sachin: **Really mein nahin samjon ga. Tum jub tk mujy kuch btao gi nahin tu mein kesy samjon ga.

Meri problem aup hein Sir you know you are so mean...

Oh really mein mean hu tu tum kiya hu haan tum ny mujy advance ky liye bola mein ny diya koi justification bhi nahin mangi aur tum jub tumhara kam pora hu gya tu office ana hi chod diya aur us dhabe pr kam krna start kr dia. Waja jan skta hoon mein.

Woh mujy aup ky pesy ju wapis krny thy. You know aup ku kisi ny btaya nahin but aup na baht bury hein...

What???

**Purvi: **Haan aup hamesha meri help tu krty hein lekin phir mujy dant dety hu. That's why I decided ky mein aup ky sary pesy aup ku wapis ker ky job chod du gi.

Purvi tum na such ma pagl hu tumhary is dmagh mein kia chalta rehta hy and he also lightly hitted her head. Just imagine agar mein sahi wakt per wahan na ata tu woh log tumhein sath ly ja kr...Before Sachin completed his sentence Purvi hugged her tightly. Sachin is so shocked with her react.

Sir please mujy us sy agey kuch yad bhi nahin krna. Thank you so very much such. Auj agar aup na atey tu woh log...nahin mujy aur kuch nahin sochna.

Sachin still in state of shock even he never hugged back.

**Sachin: **Relaxed Purvi abi sub thek hy now you are safe.

**Purvi (Still in hug): **Thank you Sir and now she realized and broke the hug.

Both are embarrassed and never looked each other.

**Sachin: **By the way just thanks sy kam nahin chaly ga ik dinner tu bnta hy tumhare hath ka...Auj mere hath ki Coffee chly gi kia khayal hy???

**Purvi: **Nahin aur kuch nahin bus thank you so much auj aup na hoty tu.

Relaxed Purvi now you are safe.

**Purvi: **Haan but meri job tu chali gyi na...

What??? Tumhein abi bhi us job ki chinta hy really. You know mein na tumhein baht acha samjta tha but today I realized ky tum itni achi bhi nahin hu jitna mein sochta tha.

**Purvi: **And you know today I realized that aup itny bury bhi nahin hu jitna mein sochti thi...I mean jis trah aup ny meri help ki...

At least aub tum is help ky bad muj pr itna trust to kru gi na ky Office meri PA ki responsibility sambal lu gi right. Aur wesy bhi mein tumhein office mein kiya bolon ga jub yahan kuch nahin bola jahan hum donon akely hein...

**Purvi: **K kk kia mtlb aup ky kehny ka mtlb hum is ghar mein akely hein. Aup ky ghar mein aur koi nahin kia???

Yeah mera ghar nahin hy Farm House hy aur yahan mein akela hi hota hoon. Chlo mein tumhein tumhary ghar chod ata hoon.

**Purvi: **Kia hua aup achank sy aesa kiyun bol rahy hein???

Tu aur kia bolon tum ju all time muj sy insecure feel krti hu.

**Purvi: **Aesa nahin hy aup baht achy hein. I really like you.

**Sachin: **Thanks but rat baht hu gyi hy aub tumhein ghar chalna chaye chlo mein chod deta hoon.

**Purvi: **Nahin aup rehne dein mein taxi sy chali jaon gi...

What tum abi bhi...

Na nahin Sir bat woh nahin mujy aup pr trust hy itna ky mein apni pori life aup ky sath guzar skti hu. But hmara mohala wahan log acha nahin sochty woh trah trah ki batein krein gy.

Sachin comes closer tu her itna trust kiyun???

**Purvi: **Kuch swalon ky jawab nahin hoty Sir aub chlein.

**Sachin: **Pehle btao dobara aoa gi na...

**Purvi: **Mein dobara yahan...

Sachin realized his words and said no I mean aub kl office tu aoa gi na.

**Purvi: **Na aney ki koi waja bchi hi nahin.

**Sachin: **Let's go mein tumhein tumhari Society ky bahr tk drop kr du ha Don't worry kisi ku shak nahin hu ga. Aesy akely jana thek nahin.

**Purvi: **Ok.

**End of Chapter****.**

**_Precap:_**

**_Purvi comes to met with Nikhil and know that Sachin is his big brother. So now what will the reaction of the Dushuyant and Nikhil when they know that Purvi is Sachin's PA._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Friends Thank you for reading and reviewing the story.**

**Now the next Chapter is here:**

Sachin yar bus chal bhi ab lunch time hu gya hy.

**Sachin: **Ok and they both headed towards the cafe.

Are Sachin ruk na dekh tu Purvi akeli hy usy bhi sath ly jaty hein. Mein bula kr lata hoon usy.

**Kavin: **Purvi chlo lunch time hy tum bhi hmary sath chlo na.

**Purvi: **No sir aup jayen.

**Sachin: **Chlo Kavin agar woh nahin jana chahti tu it's ok na.

**Purvi: **No sir bat yeah nahin woh Maa ny khana dia auj mujy so mera lunch tu mere pas hy.

**Kavin: **Oh I see.

But Sir if you don't mind tu aup bhi mere sath yeah lunch share kr skty hein.

**Sachin: **Lunch tumhara hy tum kro.

Nahin woh actually meri Maa mujy lunch itna deti hy ky aup donon bhi mere sath share kr skty hein.

**Kavin: **Tu phir thek hy mein tu zror share kro ga Purvi ka lunch.

**In Office**

Purvi auj tum ny meri Maa ky hath ky bany khany ki yad dila di. Wesa hi swad hy auj tu maza aa gya.

**Purvi: **Meri Maa mujy aesy hi roz bna kr deti hy aur khana zyada deti hy kitni bar samjaya Maa ku abi mein college nahin ju doston ky sath share kru. Per meri Maa sunti hi nahin.

**Kavin: **Haan meri Maa bhi mujy bchpan mein aesy hi treat krti thi.

**Purvi: **Sachin sir aup bhi btayen na aup ki Maa aup ku bchpan mein aesy hi lunch deti hu gi na.

**Kavin: **Purvi yeah tum...

Sachin cut him. Nahin Purvi meri Maa na mujy aesy kabhi apny hathon sy Breakfast Lunch yeah dinner bna kr nahin dia.

**Purvi: **Are sir chodiye na mein tu woh pata nahin kuch bhi bolti hoon abi mein chalti hoon Lunch time bhi over hu gya hy.

**Sachin: **Haan but kl bhi aesy hi lunch ly kr ana mein tumhari Maa ky hath ka bna khana zror share kro ga.

**Purvi (Happily): **Sachi sir thank you so very much mein khud bhi meri Maa ky sath sari help kraon gi aur aup ky liye zror lunch lao gi.

**Kavin: **Purvi Itni khushi.

Haan Sir pehli bar Sachin sir ny mujy kuch krny ku bola am so happy for this and she happily ran.

While Sachin is still smiling.

**...**

**Nikhil: **Kia hy yeah Maa aur bua ku bhi auj apni friend ky ghar jana tha mein kitna bor hu raha hoon.

**Dushuyant: **Apny kisi dost ku bula lu na.

Ik Purvi hi thi woh bhi aub busy hu gyi hy. Na ghar ati hy na phone pr bat hoti hy.

**Dushuyant: **Purvi tu aa gyi.

**Nikhil: **Purvi tum what a pleasent surprise acha hua tum aa gyi.

**Dushuyant: **Haan Purvi yeah Nikhil abi tumhein hi miss kr raha tha bol raha tha tum nahin hoti tu is ka bhi college mein aub man nahin krta.

Mein ny aesa kub bola bhaiya.

**Dushuyant: **Abi tu bola bor hu rahy hu Purvi ku miss kr rhy hu.

**Purvi: **Kiyun auj anti ghar nahin kia???

**Nikhil: **Nahin na wohi tu problem hy sirf bade bhaiya ghar hein. Tum btao kidr busy hoti hu.

Kuch pocho hi na apne sadu boss ku jhelti hu. Jub dekho ghusa hi krty rehty hein yeah muj sy flirt.

**Dushuyant: **Flirt really???

**Purvi: **Haan wohi tu pta nahin khud ku kia smjty hein woh.

**Nikhil: **Phir tu tumhein bade bhaiya as a boss milne chayen thy ju ldkiyon sy aik feet ki doori bnaye rakhty hein.

**Purvi: **Whatever auj Sunday hy am sure auj un ky ghar mein sub log un sy preshan hoon gy.

**Dushuyant: **Aysa zrori bhi nahin hota jesy hum tu hmare bade bhaiya sy baht khush hein.

Voice comes Dushuyant Nikhil kidr hu tum log yar???

**Purvi** **(Pov): **Sachin sir ki voice woh yahan kia kr rahy hein. Nahin Purvi tera weham hy Sir yahan kiyun hony lagy.

**Dushuyant: **Bade bhaiya...

**Nikhil: **Aub kia krein gy Purvi ka...

**Dushuyant: **Kuch nahin...kuch hu bhi nahin sakta bhaiya tu aa gye.

Purvi's eyes wide open when she saw Sachin coming towards the lounge wearing his formal and looking is so handsome with blue T shirt and black shorts. Purvi is forget to blink her eyes and stand up on her place.

Sachin also looked shocked to see the scenario. Before Dushuyant and Nikhil could any re act. Sachin joins them.

**Sachin (pointing towards Purvi): **Tum tum yahan pr kia kr rahi hu woh bhi mere ghar mein. Yar auj tu sunday hy auj tu mera pecha chod du auj tu mein ny tumhein kuch bola bhi nahin tumhari salary bhi time sy pehle hi transfer krwa di hy aub kia hua hy???

Dushuyant and Nikhil understand the satuation that how they talk with each other.

**Purvi: **No sir aup ghalat samj rahy hein mein tu...

Mein ghalt samj raha hoon. Oh haan how can I forget tumhein na hamesha mein hi wrong dikhta hoon aub tum mere ghar ayi is mein bhi wrong mein hoon. Aik minute tumhein mere ghar ka address diya kis ny tum mujy follow krti hu kia???

**Purvi: **Aup ka ghar yeah aup ka ghar hy???

Nahin koi rest house hy sraye ya phir restaurant jahan mein one night stay ky liye aya hoon. Of course yeah mera ghar hi hy.

**Purvi: **Yeah ghar tu and she points to Nikhil...

**Sachin: **Oh tu aub tum mere Bahi ku bevkof bna rahi hu. btao Nikhil zra yeah ghar kis ka hy.

**Nikhil: **Haan yeah ghar hmara hy I mean bhaiya aup ka hy.

**Purvi: **Yeah bhaiya hein tumhary???

**Dushuyant: **Yeah bade bhaiya ju ldkiyon sy hamesha aik feet ki doori bnaye rakhty hein. Pr yahan tu case hi ulta hy kiyun bhaiya aup pichly 15 minutes sy Purvi ky itny pas mein khady hu kr bat kesy kr rahy hein.

Sachin moves backward and Purvi also stepped back.

**Nikhil: **Purvi tum inhein kesy janti hu aur bhaiya aup isy kesy janty hein???

**Purvi: **Yehi tu hein mere Boss.

**Nikhil: **You means abi tum apny jis boss ki itni tareefein kr rahi thi ky woh khudos hein ghusa tu un ki nak pr rehta hy flirt hein woh yeah hein.

**Purvi: **Nikhil ky bchy and she hitted him with a coution.

**Dushuyant: **By the way Nikhil hum bhi tu bol rahy thy ky hmary bhaiya girls sy bat bhi nahin krty pr yahan tu game hi ulti hy kiyun bhaiya.

**Nikhil: **Sahi yahan tu pori ki pori daal hi kali hy. Bhaiya kia wakyi aup Purvi ku janty hein.

Sachin settled on sofa and also bites the apple and looking towards him with the corner of his eyes and said:

Haan PA hy meri.

**Dushuyant: **Waah hum ba matlab hi dar rahy thy.

**Sachin: **Purvi chill beth jao tum bhi yahan mein tumhara boss nahin hoon tum Nikhil aur Dushuyant ki dost hi hu so relaxed.

**Purvi: **Nahin mein jati hoon.

**Dushuyant: **Aesy kesy ja rahi hu abi tu tum ny bola tha ky tum hmary sath sara din time spent kro gi.

**Sachin: **Tum donon yeah btao yeah auj shopping ka idea tum donon ka tha na you know very well ky mere account mein pesy aa gye hein plan bna lia shopping ka.

**Dushuyant: **It means hum shopping ja rahy hein woh bhi bade bhaiya ky sath wao.

**Nikhil: **Hum bus abi ready hu kr aty hein.

**Purvi: **Aur mein jati hoon.

**Sachin: **Kahin nahin ja rahi hu tum smji. Abi chalo mere sath kitchen mein.

Nikhil winked to Dushuyant.

**Dushuyant: **Bhaiya aup aur Purvi I mean sub thek hy na.

**Sachin: **Tum logo ku kia ghalt lg raha hy???

Nahin kuch nahin you both are carry on hum abi aty hein.

**Sachin: **Purvi coffee piyu gi na tum bhi.

**Purvi: **Coffee...

**Sachin: **Haan auj try kr ky tu dekho mein baht achi coffee bnata hoon.

Sachin gives her a Coffee mug. Piyo aur btao kesi bani hy Strong and hot black Coffee.

**Purvi: **Ji.

**Dushuyant: **Are chaliye aup bhi change kr lijye we are ready.

**Sachin: **Good hum ny bhi coffee pi li Purvi tum bhi fresh hu jao chlty hein shopping.

Mein kia kron gi shopping pr ja kr.

**Sachin: **Zyada na sahi mujy company hi dy dena wesy bhi shopping tu in donon ku krni hy. Mein tu hamesha hi bor hota hoon.

**Nikhil: **So Purvi now get ready for Shopping.

**Sachin: **Haan pehle Sachin ky hath ki Coffee aur abi shopping.

**Nikhil: **What aup ky hath ki Coffee. Purvi tum ny coffee pi hy bhaiya ky hath ki.

Haan tum donon ku hi strong black taste pasand nahin Purvi ny tu itni tareef ki.

**Dushuyant: **It's called starting of Love.

**Sachin: **Means.

I mean Purvi kabhi coffee piti hi nahin black Coffee sy tu nfrt krti hy aur yahan extra black and hot Coffee.

**Purvi: **No it's fine mein fresh hu kr ati hoon.

**Sachin: **Dushuyant kia wakyi Purvi coffee nahin piti???

**Nikhil: **No.

Purvi wipes her face with towel when she feels in someone's presence.

Sir aup..

Tumhein coffee pasand nahin tu mujy mana kiyun nahin kia???

**Purvi: **Aup itne pyar sy bana rahy thy kesy na bolti.

Tu Dushuyant ny sahi bola yeah sub sirf pyar mein hi ho skta hy.

**Purvi: **Mein chalti hoon

Sachin hold her wrist. Bina meri bat ka jawab diye tum yahan sy nahin ja skti hu.

**Purvi: **Jesa aup soch rahy hein wesa kuch nahin.

Kesa mein kesa soch raha hoon. Agar pyar jesa kuch nahin tu pyar sy kum bhi kuch nahin. Tum khud is bat ku mano gi.

Purvi freed herself in his grip and left.

**Purvi (Pov): **Yeah sub thek nahin mujy Sachin sir sy doori bnaye rakhni hu gi.

**To be Continued...**

**So why Purvi think to stay away from Sachin???**

**Is any storm waiting for them???**

**To know more read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story.**

**Now the next update is here.**

**Sachin: **Lo aa gya mall ab apni shopping jldi sy khatam kr lena zyada time nahin lena.

**Dushyant: **Aesy kesy zyada time nahin lena bhaiya don't worry aup ky pas tu auj ka pora din hy.

**Sachin: **Agar tum log shopping jldi khatam kr lu gy tu hum kisi achi si jaga sy lunch bhi ker lein hy otherwise...

**Nikhil: **Waah hamein nahin pata tha Purvi ky any ka itna benefit bhi hu skta hy. Purvi chalo aub hum shopping chalty hein.

**Sachin: **Purvi mujy company deny ayi hy tum log jao.

**Purvi: **Haan mujy aesy bhi shopping nahin krni.

**Sachin: **Chalo tum bhi thodi baht tu shopping ker lu.

**Purvi: **Nahin mein aesi jaga sy shopping afford nahin kr skti hoon. But aup ky sath chal skti hoon aur shopping mein aup ki help bhi kr skti hoon.

**Sachin: **Our problem is same mein bhi afford nahin kr skta.

**Purvi: **What do you mean???

Hr bat ka mean nahin pocha krty aoa window shopping hi kr lety hein.

**Purvi: **Aup ny kabhi btaya hi nahin ky aup itny sweet bhi hein aup hamesha apni anger side hi kiyun show krty hein.

Tum ny bhi tu kabhi jataya hi nahin ky tum muj sy itna pyar krti hu ky mere liye khud ki pasand aur na pasand ku bhi badl diya tum ny.

**Purvi: **Aesa kuch nahin jesa aup soch rahy hein.

Mein soch hi kahan raha hoon woh tu tum hi ehsas dila rahi hu ky kisi ky liye mein itna important bhi hu skta hoon.

**Purvi****: **Mein dekhti hoon Nikhil free hua ya nahin.

Sachin blocked his way.

**Sachin: **Mere sawalon sy bhagti kiyun hu???

**Purvi: **Aup dekhiye aesa kuch nahin.

**Sachin: **Tu meri aur dekh kr bat kru yahan wahan kia dekh rahi hu...

**Voice comes**

Sachin woh tuj sy...

Sachvi turned where Kavin is standing...

**Sachin: **Kavin tum yahan kia hua???

**Kavin: **Sory Dushyant ny yeah tu btaya hi nahin ky tum aur Purvi sath mein hu auj tum donon ku sath mein dekh kr such mein baht acha lg raha hy.

**Sachin: **Jesa tum soch rahy hu aesa kuch bhi nahin.

**Kavin: **Mein tu kuch soch bhi nahin raha...Purvi tum yahan kesy phir sy ladayi hu gyi kia...

**Dushyant: **Kavin yeah kabhi ladty bhi thy kia???

**Kavin: **Aesa wesa pocho na in ki ladayi dekh dekh kr mein tang aa gya tha. Auj tk donon ku shanti sy bethy nahin dekha.

**Nikhil: **Abi sy dekho gy Kavin Bhaiya aesy bhi ladayi ky bad hi tu pyar start hota hy kiyun bhaiya.

Sachin catch his ear...chote tu na baht badi badi batein krny laga hy auj hi Maa ku bolon ga bahu lany ki tyari kr lu yeah chota na aub baht bada hu gya hy.

**Nikhil: **Dush bhaiya dekh kia rahy hu chudao na.

**Dushyant: **Sachin bhaiya aup hamein aesy hi bol du hum bat ker lein gy bua aur Maa sy ky aub aup ki shadi kr deni chaye kiyun chote and Nikhil and Dushuyant shared a hi fi.

Sachin looked at Purvi and she is already looked at him and now feels shy and turned her gaze.

**Sachin: **Tum donon ny team bana li hy Kavin tum tu meri team mei hu na.

**Kavin: **Pehle koi mujy btao tu yeah sub hy kia??? Sachin tu aur shadi ldki kis ny dhondhi aur Purvi ku tu ny auj bhi chuti nahin di.

**Sachin: **Purvi ku mein ny nahin bulaya mujy tu khud auj hi pata laga ky yeah Nikhil aur Dushyant ki baht achi dost hy.

**Kavin: **Really aur tujy yeah bat maloom bhi nahin thi. Aub aya twist great that means aub Purvi bhi hmari gange member hu gi.

**Sachin: **No way she is my partner tum sub bhol rahy hu yeah meri PA hy.

**Kavin: **Oh yeah partner and again they shared a hi fi and enjoy the whole day.

**Evening**

**Dushyant: **Auj shopping mein such mein baht maza aya Thank you so much bhaiya.

**Nikhil: **Hum Purvi ku aesy hi bula liya krein gy isi bahany shopping achi hu jati hy.

**Kavin: **Tu means auj ji bhar kr shopping ki mujy bhi tu dikhao na mein bhi dekhon.

**Sachin: **Kavin yeah lu yeah thodi shopping mein ny ki thi tumhary liye.

He opened the shopping bag and happy to see his favorite shirts and pair of jeans.

**Kavin: **Sachin tum kesy hr bar mere dil ki bat jan lety hu. Thank you so much tum jesa bahi mila mujy am so lucky and he hugged him.

**Sachin: **I know tum auj mall mein isi liye aye thy tumhein shopping kerni thi. Mein hi bhol gya tum ny mujy bola bhi tha lekin...

**Purvi: **Kavin sir aup bhi kia Sachin sir ky bahi hein aup ny kabhi btaya nahin.

**Kavin: **Ba bahi mein ny kub bola ky mein is ka bahi hoon.

**Dushyant: **Kavin bahi sy kum bhi tu nahin hu tum jesa bhaiya ka khayal rakhty hu in ky close hu aesy hum bhi nahin hein.

**Sachin: **Are Purvi tum bhi kia batein ly kr beth gyi hu chalo na tumhein late hu raha hu ga aesy bhi sham hu gyi hy. Chalu mein tumhein drop kr deta hoon.

Nahin Sir mein chali jaon gi.

**Sachin: **Come on Purvi baht rat hu gyi hy aoa mein drop kr doon ga.

**Dushyant: **Bhaiya sahi keh rahy hein yeah tumhein chod ayen gy. Aur yeah lu hamari tarf sy tumhare liye chota sa gift.

**Purvi: **Thank you so much.

**...**

**Purvi: **Bus Sir mujy yahin utar dein yahan sy mein chali jaon gi.

**Sachin: **Aesy kesy...

**Purvi: **Nahin Sir gadi andar nahin jaye gi aur aesy bhi hmary mohaly ky log pata nahin kia sochein gy.

**Sachin: **Ok thek hy no problem.

**Purvi: **Sir you are so lucky aup ky pas itni pyari family hy aup ny kabhi bataya hi nahin.

**Sachin: **Tum ny kabhi pocha bhi tu nahin na ky mein kon hoon kia hoon??? Tum abi kuch janti bhi tu nahin mere bary mein.

**Purvi: **Mein chalti hoon bye.

**Sachin: **Tum office mein hsmesha western hi kiyun wear krti hu look at yourself tum simple shalwar suit mein zyada pyari lgti hu.

**Purvi: **Thank you.

**Sachin: **Yeah lu is mein meri choice ky kuch dresses hein hope so tum kl office mein yeah phen kr aoa gi.

**Purvi: **Is ki kia zrort thi.

**Sachin: **Zrorat thi tu hi diye na kl office mein yehi phen kr ana mein wait kron ga tumhara.

**Purvi: **Aub mein chalti hoon.

**Sachin: **Wait a moment he leaned closer to her and she closes her eyes while he pecked her forehead.

Purvi opens her eyes and without any eye contact said him a good bye and left the place.

**...**

Sachin entered in his office early in Morning and waiting for him.

**Sachin (Pov): **Abi tu 8 bj gye Purvi ku aub tuk tu aa jana chaye tha.

Purvi entered in office and headed towards her table where a note is waiting for him. She read and smile.

**Kavin: **A very Good Morning Miss Purvi itni smile sub khariyat hy na.

**Purvi: **Haan sir aup Sachin sir ky pas ja rahy hein na unhein messege dy dijye ga ky meeting lunch time ky bad hu gi.

**Kavin: **Ok.

Sachin fixed his gaze on the door when Kavin entered in his office.

**Sachin: **Yeah auj tum itni jldi office kesy aa gye. Staff aa gya hy kia???

**Kavin: **Haan aa gya tum jis ka wait ker rahy hu woh itni jldi nahin any wali.

**Sachin: **Means???

**Kavin: **Purvi ny message dia hy ky tumhein bol doon ky meeting lunch time ky bad hu gi.

**Sachin: **Ok we will wait no problem.

Purvi is busy on her lap top when she feels a pair of eyes on him.

**Purvi (Pov): **Agar abi bhi na gayi tu sir khud aa jayen gy it's better ky chali hi jao.

She entered in the office and scan the office where Sachin is no where.

**Purvi: **Sachin sir kahan ja skty hein abi tu office mein thy.

At that time she hears the foot step behind him where Sachin is standing and starring him.

**Purvi: **Aesy kia dekh rahy hein.

**Sachin: **Yehi dekh raha hoon ky koi itna pyara kesy hu skta hy baht sundar lag rahi hu.

**Purvi: **Thank you. But aup ny yahan aesy kiyun bulaya???

**Sachin: **Tum nahin janti ky mein ny tumhein kiyun bulaya???

**Purvi: **Sir ju kehna hy jaldi bolein mujy baht kam hy.

Sachin forwarded his step and open her clip with this her hairs fall on her face which is tied with clip.

**Purvi: **Sir yeah...

He put his finger on her lips Assssssh...Tum sawal baht krti hu. She feels her warm breath near her ear where he inhale her fragrance.

**Purvi (Pov): **Purvi tujy yeah sub rokna hu ga. Mein meri waja sy sir ki life ku problem mein nahin la skti.

She stepped back and looked opposite in direction.

**Purvi: **Sir meeting ka time hu gya hy mujy us ki preparation krni hy. See you soon.

**Sachin: **Purvi ku achank kia hu gya kia mein ny kuch ghalt kr dia kl tk tu sub thek tha phir auj yeah.

**Purvi: **I am sorry sir I know mein ghalt kr rahi hoon but mein mjbor hoon meri waja sy aup ky sath kuch ghalt hu mein sapny mein bhi nahin soch skti.

**To be Continued.**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin entered in his home with humming song. Everyone is present in lounge when Devika (Nikhil's Mom) calling him.

**Devika: **Sachin beta aa jao tum bhi chaye pi lu hmary sath...

**Sachin: **Bua Maa kub ayi aup mujy kisi ny btaya hi nahin and he hugged them both the ladies.

**Shardah (Dushyant's Mom): **Kia bat hy auj hmara beta baht khush lag raha hy.

**Dushyant: **Maa bat hi aesi khushi ki hy aup suno gi tu aup bhi khushi sy jhomny lagu gi.

**Devika: **Koi mujy bhi tu btao aesi kia bat hy...

**Sachin: **Are bua chodo na yeah tu bus yunhi...

**Devika: **Kavin tum btao na beta tum tu is ky bary mein sub janty hu na.

**Nikhil: **Maa sirf Kavin bhaiya nahin hum bhi baht kuch janty hein aup tu aub shadi ki tyari start kr du. Bhaiya ny khud ky liye ldki dekh li hy...

**Shardah: **Kia yeah such hy Nikhil tu mzak tu nahin ker raha na kia such mein Sachin shadi ky liye razi hu gya...

**Kavin: **Sirf razi nahin hua us ladki sy baht pyar bhi krny laga hy.

**Sachin: **Kavin tum bhi na I think mein chalta hoon yahan sy...

**Devika: **Are Sachin tum tu sharmany bhi lagy hamein bhi tu btao kon hy woh ladki hum bhi us sy milna chahty hein.

**Dushyant: **Bua aup mil chuki hein us sy even woh hmary ghar bhi aa chuki hy hum sub usy baht achy sy janty bhi hein.

**Shardah: **Kon hy woh ladki Dushyant btao bhi aub tu hum sy aur intezar nahin ho raha.

**Kavin: **Woh ladki Purvi hy Nikhil ki friend.

**Devika: **Purvi woh tu kitni pyari hy na such mein hum tu chahty hi thy ky woh hmary ghar ki bahu bany woh ladki wakyi baht achi hy hamein tu ldki baht pasand hy.

**Shardah: **Tu bus hum kl hi us ky ghar jayen gy...

**Sachin: **Are nahin Maa aup aesa kuch bhi nahin ker rahi please abi tu Purvi janti bhi nahin kuch aur aesy itni jldi kesy aup yeah sub...

**Kavin: **Acha abi jaldi hy haan office mein woh tumhary pas rehti hy hamesha. Yahan ghar pr tumhary hath ka bana kesy easily kha leti hy. Shopping mein tumhein company deti hy tumhary sath lunch krti hy tum usy ghar chodny jaty hu abi bhi usy kuch pata nahin aur yeah jaldi hy really...

All mouths are open with Kavin's non stop commentary. While Sachin is glaring at him.

**Sachin: **Kavin agar aur kuch reh gya tu woh bhi bata dy na yeah tu abi baht thoda hy na.

**Kavin: **Oh haan mein tu bhol hi gya tu ny Purvi ku un ghundon sy bhi tu bchaya tha aur tum aur Purvi donon form house...

His sentence is incomplete because Sachin hitted a pillow on him...Kavin auj tu nahin bchny wala tere jesa bahi tu bhagwan dushman ku bhi na dy tu ruk bus and he started to chasing him.

**Kavin: **Bap re auj tu mujy bhagwan bhi nahin bcha skta Sachin no chod dy mujy paka next time aesa kuch nahin bolon ga...

**Sachin: **Saly tu dost nahin mera mujy auj pata chala dushman hy mera tu...

They both are chasing with each other in the whole lounge while all other are enjoying their fight.

**Kavin: **Hey bhagwan kahin sy kisi ku meri help ky liye bej du auj mujy koi nahin bcha skta...

Finally Sachin caught him and hitted him with pillow and Kavin trying to save him but afterall Sachin is his big brother so he is dominating on him.

**Kavin: **Are Purvi tum yahan...

**Sachin: **Purvi tum...all other also looked at the door where is no one and Kavin laughing on Sachin.

**Kavin: **Sachin Hahaha dekh tu Purvi ky nam sy hi tu sub bhol jata hy abi bhi kehta hy ky jldi hy aur tujy abi shadi nahin krni.

**Sachin: **Kavin this is not jocking I am serious...Maa Bua Maa aup hi btao shadi kisi ki bhi life ka baht bada fasla hota hy at least thoda tu time hona chaye sochny ky liye please try to understand.

**Devika: **Haan tu thek hy hum abi sagai ker lety hein shadi bad mein ker lein gy.

**Sachin (Pov): **Kesy samjaon inhein Purvi ka behavior pichly baht dinon sy badla badla sa hy aur abi tu mein ny usy mery dil ki bat bhi nahin btayi aesy kesy...

**Shardah: **Sachin hum us ki family ku kisi din ghar bula lety hein na problem kia hy...

**Sachin: **Mein kesy samjaon aup ku ky abi mein aur Purvi sahi sy aik dosry ku janty bhi nahin hamein thoda tu time dijye na.

**Dushyant: **Pr bhaiya...

**Sachin: **Kavin tum tu meri bat samjty hu na ky agar do log bina aik dosry ky bary mein jany husband wife ky rishty mein bandh jayen tu bad mein problems hoti hein. Tum hi in ku samja du...Mein Shadi sy na nahin ker raha bus thoda sa time mang raha hoon.

**Kavin: **I think Sachin is righ bus thoda sa wait kr lijye please.

**Devika: **Kavin abi tu tum boly ky yeah donon sath mein shopping gye lunch kia woh sub kia tha.

**Nikhil: **Maa Shopping aur lunch tu hum sub bhi gye thy bhaiya ky sath jub aup ghar nahin thi tu Purvi bhi hmary sath thi.

**Shardah: **Thek hy Sachin tum kehty hu tu abi hum ruk jaty hein but zyada wait nahin krein gy hum samjy.

**...**

**Kavin: **Kia tha yeah sub Sachin handle ker lety yahan sub Purvi ky parents sy bat ker ky.

**Sachin: **Tum tu at least aesa na bolo Purvi jis insan sy pyar krti hy woh Sachin Singaniya hy aur mein sirf Sachin hoon Singaniya privar sy koi rishta nahin mera tum tu janty hu. Purvi ku bina such btaye mein yeah shadi nahin kr skta Kavin.

**Kavin: **Sachin yeah tu mein ny socha hi nahin but agar Purvi ny sachayi sub ku bata di tu...

**Sachin: **Tu acha hy in sub ku such pata chalna bhi chayeh. Mujy tu in sub ky pyar ki itni adat hu chuki hy ky inhein such bata nahin saka bchpan mein aik bar ghar chod ker bhi bhag gya tha 3 din bad jub ghar aya tu Bua aur Maa ny 3 din sy kuch khaya nahin tha isi liye dobara is ghar ku chod kr bhi nahin ja saka. But aub mujy guilty feel hota hy yeah business mera nahin hy Dushyant aur Nikhil ka hy. Woh kitna pyar krty hein muj sy. Jub in sub ku meri sachayi pata chaly gi tu yeah sub nafrat krein gy muj sy Kavin mein nahin seh sakon ga in ankhon mein apne liye nafrat kabhi nahin...

**Kavin: **Sachin zrori tu nahin na yeah tuj sy nafrat hi krein is sub mein teri tu koi ghalti bhi nahin tere sath tu sub sy zyada bura hua yar. Jis age mein bchy her trah ky problems sy azad hoty hein tu us time sy saza kat raha hy yeah soch ker ky tu jisy apna bap kehta tha woh tera bap nahin aur tu kisi aur ka hi khoon hy...

**Sachin: **Kia faida in baton ka mere bap ny tu kabhi mujy pyar sy dekha bhi nahin us insan sy mujy baht nafrat thi baht zyada hamesha sochta tha us insan ny mujy peda kiyun kia...kia zrort thi meri bus jub tuj sy mila tu socha aur kuch nahin tuj jesa bahi mila mujy jis sy mein dil ki hr bat keh skta hoon bus yeah soch kr thodi khushi milti hy is dunia mein aik tu sacha rishta hy mery pas...Kavin tu kabhi mera sath nahin chody ga na...hu skta hy yeah dolat kl mere pas na hu aur...and Sachin hugged him.

**Kavin: **Sachin tujy pata hy mere liye is dunia mein sub sy badi dolat tu hy aur mujy kuch nahin chaye bus tu mera sath na chodna.

**Sachin: **Hum donon aik dosry ku chod kr jayen gy bhi kahan...

**Kavin: **Sachin tere aur Purvi ky beech kuch problem hy kia???

**Sachin: **Problem ka tu pata nahin but us ka behavior kuch dinon sy baht bdla sa hy mujy laga tha may be usy kuch financial problem hu isi liye us ki salary bhi double ker di hy but bat tu kuch aur hi hy don't know kia bat hy.

**Kavin: **Mein pochon Purvi sy...

**Sachin: **Nahin bilkul nahin mein khud bat kron ga us sy...

**...**

**Sachin: **Purvi auj sham mein agar tum free hu tu hum coffee piny chlein...

**Purvi: **Nahin Sir mujy auj sham mein ghar jldi jana hy.

Purvi kia bat hy muj sy kuch ghalti hu gyi hy kia tumhein meri koi bat buri lagi hy kia tum muj sy nazrein kiyun churany lagi hu.

**Purvi: **Aesa kuch nahin yeah aup ka veham hy aur aese bhi meri job ku abi thody din reh gye hein phir tu mujy jana hy yahan sy.

**Sachin: **Mein tumhein kahin jany nahin doon ga yeah time pora hony sy pehle hi mein kuch aesa soch loon ga ky tum yeah job chod hi na saku.

**Purvi:** Aup aesa kuch nahin krein gy abi mujy jana hy mera rasta chodein please.

**Sachin: **Purvi please tum mujy btati kiyun nahin ky kia problem hy tumhein please share with me.

**Purvi: **Sir hr kisi sy khud ki problem share nahin ki ja skti.

**Sachin: **Means problem hy btao mujy kia problem hy...koi financial problem hy kia... tumhein peson ki zrort hy tumhari Maa ky liye.

**Purvi: **Aap pese waly logon ka yehi problem hy aup ku lagta hy ky hr bat pesy sy thek hu sakti hy per sir aesa nahin hota...per chodiye aup kahan kuch samjty hein.

Purvi please now you are insulting our friendship...tum ny hi bola tha na hum achy dost hein tu agar is dosti ky naty mein tumhari help krna chahta hoon tu tumhein lgta hy ky mein tumhary problems kharid raha hoon. Purvi you are hurting me mein ny tumhein pehle bhi bola tha yeah pesa business yeah life style mein yeah sub afford nahin kr skta mein bhi tum jesa hoon pr chodo tum kiyun samjo gi mujy. I think hmara relation hi superficial tha.

**Purvi: **Sorry sir mein aup ku hurt nahin krna chahti thi...

**Sachin: **Lekin tum ny aesa kia Purvi tum ny apny behavior sy apny words sy apny acts sy mujy hurt kia kiyun Purvi...sirf is liye ky mein tumhari problems share kerna chahta tha...

**Purvi: **I am sory sir but sub problems pesy sy dour nahin hoti kuch personal family problems bhi hoty hein.

**Sachin: **Mein ny kub kaha nahin hoty 100% hoty hein simpally tum pehle yeah bol sakti thi na per chodo tum nahin samjo gi ky tumhara aesa behavior mujy kitna hurt kr raha hy. Pata nahin tum dekhti nahin hu yeah dekhna hi nahin chahti hu yeah dekh ker bhi anjan ban rahi hu ky tumhary is behavior sy mein kitna disturbed hoon.

**Purvi: **Sir mein sub samjti hoon per aub nahin samjty ky agar aik ghar mein parents ky beech problem hoon tu us ka effect bchon pr kiya hota hy. Aup kabhi woh dard feel nahin ker skty jis dard sy is time mein guzar rahi hoon. Aup ku andaza bhi nahin aup andaza laga bhi nahin skty ky parents ky beech misunderstanding sy bchy kitny disturbed hoty hein aur...

**Sachin: **Mein andaza nahin laga skta oh really yeah bhi acha kaha tum ny are tum yeah sub abi face ker rahi hu jub tum aik adult hu young hu tub tumhein is sub sy itni taklif hu rahi hy aur mein sirf 3 sal ka tha jub yeah sub dekha yeah youn bolo ky mere parents ky beech misunderstanding ldayi jhagda dekhte hoye hi bada hua hoon. Mein ny yeah sub tub dekha jub sub bchy weekend pr family picnic enjoy krty thy aur mein meri Mom Dad ky jhagde dekha kerta tha aur sochta tha ky weekend pr school sy chuti kiyun hoti hy. Tum us insan ky samny yeah bol rahi hu ky woh tumhara dard feel nahin kr skta.

**Purvi: **Sir I am sory mera woh mean nahin tha mein to...

**Sachin: **Don't try to touch me mujy tumhari sympathy ki zrort nahin tumhein yeah sub is liye nahin btaya ky tum muj pr taras khao. Haan mein itna janta hoon ky tum muj sy jhot bol rahi hu kuch hy ju tum muj sy chipa rahi hu kiyun ky tumhary parents ky beech problems auj sy nahin yeah bat mujy Nikhil ny btayi thi. So please next time yeah jhot na bolna muj sy tumhara jhot brdashat nahin hu ga tumhari be rukhi tu yeah soch ker brdashat ker loon ga ky shayed muj sy koi ghalti hoyi hy per tumhara jhot nahin seh sakoon ga so next time be careful and now leave.

**Purvi: **Sachin sir please mein woh...

**Sachin: **Purvi I said leave...

**Purvi: **Nahin mein aesy nahin jao gi aup disturbed lag rahy hein auj tu Kavin sir bhi nahin aup aesy akely...

**Sachin: **Mein hamesha akely hi ghar jata hoon tum jao na bolo ky tumhein auj jaldi ghar jana tha now leave my office right now.

**To be Continued...**

**Now it's time to review.**

**Thank you so much Friends for reading and reviewing the story.**


End file.
